yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
Tevfik Sırrı Gür
thumb|299pxthumb|350px Tevfik Sırrı Gür, 1931-1947 yılları arasında aralıklarla 6 yıl Mersin Valiliği yapan devlet adamı. Mersin'e çok büyük katkıları olmuştur. Anısına, Mersin'de bir stadyuma ve anadolu lisesine adı verilmiştir. Adı verilen Lise Mersin'in en eski lisesidir. Tevfik Sırrı GÜR'ün ölümünün ardından Mersin Lisesi'ne O'nun adı verilmiştir. 18.03.1949-08.06.1950 tarihleri arasında Kastamonu valiliği görevinde bulunmuş olup 14 Haziran 1950’ de emekliye sevk edildi. Mersin'de veda çayı davetiyesi Merhum Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün İçel Valiliğinden, Kastamonu Valiliğine atanmasını her Mersinli gibi biz de üzüntü ile karşılamıştık. Mersin; tarihinde gördüğü en büyük hizmetlerin insanından yoksun kalıyordu Fakat aşağıdaki davetiyeyi alıp, uğurlama çayına katılınca bu üzüntüyü asıl o zaman hissettik. C.H.P. MERSİN HALKEVİ Başkanlığı Mersin 18 Kasım 947 Sayı 572 Sayın Bay Şinasi Develi Halkevi Yönetim Kurulu Üyesi – Mersin Yakında İlimizden ayrılacak olan sayın Tevfik Sırrı Gür Şerefine Halkevi Tören salonunda evimiz tarafından 19.11.947 Çarşamba günü saat 17 de verilecek veda çayına sizin de gelmenizi saygı ile rica ederim. Halkevi Başkanı Fikri Mutlu (imza) Bütün hayatı boyunca hep terfi etmiş ve hep takdir edilmişti. Bu atamanın ona bir tür aşağılama olarak kabul ediyorduk. Fakat rahmetli tevazu gösteriyor ve yurdun her tarafı aynıdır diyordu. Herhangi bir üzüntü hali hissettirmiyordu. Biz onu bu duygularla uğurladık. HAYATI 1892 tarihinde İstanbul’da doğdu. Babası eski devrinin tanınmış bilginlerinden ve Darülfünun müderrislerinden, maarif meclisi Reislerinden Sırrı Efendi, annesi Nesime Hanımdır. Soğukçeşme Askeri Rüştiyesinden orta, İstanbul İdadisinde öğrenimini tamamladı. Ağustos 1911’de Mülkiyeden iyi derece ile mezun oldu. Valilerimiz hakkında yayınlanan kitapta okul numarasının 619 olduğu yazılıdır. 12 Ocak 1912’de İstanbul Vilayeti maiyyet memurluğuna ve ek görev olarak da Kabataş Sultanisi tarih muallimliğine vekâleten tayin edilerek devlet hizmetine girdi. 14 Haziran 1912’de Üsküdar Sancağı, 1 Kasım 1913’te Edirne Vilayeti maiyyet Memurluğuna, 23 Kasım 1913’te Şahin (Edirne), 8 Temmuz 1914’te Pınarlı Nahiyeleri Müdürlüklerine tayin edildi. Pınarlı Nahiye Müdürlüğünden kaymakamlığa terfi etti. 25 Eylül 1914’te Babaeski Kazası Kaymakamlığına atandı. Burada iken askere alındı. Yedek Subay olarak 1. Dünya Savaşı boyunca çeşitli birliklerde bulundu. Mayıs 920’de terhis edildi. 10 Temmuz 1920’de Hayrabolu Kaymakamlığına getirildi. Trakya’nın Yunanlılar tarafından işgali üzerine Anadolu’ya geçerek milli Hükümet emrine girdi. 2 Şubat 1921’de Kaymakamlıktan Mutasarrıflığa yükseltildi. (1) Bu görevde iken bir süre Edirne Belediye Reisliği yaptı. 29 Mayıs 1928’de İkinci Sınıf Mülkiye Müfettişliğine, 1.12.1931’de İçel, 28 Şubat 1933’te Elaziz, 13 Temmuz 1937’de Muş, 2 Haziran 1943’te ikinci defa İçel, 1 Kasım 1947’de Kastamonu Valiliklerine yükseltildi. Kastamonu Valiliğinden 14 Haziran 1950’de emekliye sevk edildi. Kastamonu’daki geniş ve çok verimli İmar çalışmalarından son derece memnun kalan Kastamonulular, vakitsiz yapılan bu emeklilik işini bir nevi protesto etmek amacıyla o zamanki belediye reisini kendi isteği ile istifa ettirerek reisliğe Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ü getirdiler. (2) Ekim 1952’de Belediye Reisliğinden istifa ederek ayrıldı. Türkiye’de ilk defa Beton Briket Atölyesini kurup işletmeye başladı. Ayrıca Ankara’da Suni Mermer Atölyesi kurmuş ve işletiyordu. 28 Şubat 1959 günü geçirdiği bir kalp krizi sonunda Ankara’da hakkın rahmetine kavuştu. 26 yaşında iken Mukaddes Hanımla evlenmişti. İki kız evlat babasıydı. Fransızca Almanca biliyordu. HAKKINDA NELER SÖYLENDİ? Bir sınıf arkadaşı A. Halil Yaşaroğlu: Mülkiyede çalışırdı. Fakat idarecilikte bir harika olacağını ummazdık. Benim kanaatime göre Türkiye’de İdeal Vali tipini yarattı. Bu ayarda yirmi Valimiz olsa idi on senede Türkiye’yi cennete çevirmek mümkün olurdu. Aşırı çalışması gözlerini yordu, kalbini zayıflattı. Ankara’da yayınlanan Ulus Gazetesinin 1.3.1956 günlü sayısında (İkinci defa Mülkiye Müfettişi iken İnkilap Şehidi Kubilay Olayının tahkikine memur edildi ve irticai olayın dosyasını hazırladı. Her gittiği yerde daima yenilik yapan Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Vali olarak bulunduğu Vilayetlerde birçok Okullar, Hastahaneler, Halkevi binaları yaptırmış ve çevresinde geniş bir sevgi toplamıştı. 1- Mutasarrıflık Vilayetle, Kaza arasında bir idari kademedir. 2- Kastamonu belediye Reisliğindeki bir icraatı nedeni ile hakkında açılan bir davaya diğer bölümlerde temas edilmiştir. BAZI ÖZELLİKLERİ İLE TEVFİK SIRRI GÜR Değerli eğitimcilerimizden Kudret Ünal Bey Türkmen Lisesi Müdürü iken Tevfik Sırrı Gür konulu bir Panel tertip etmişti. İçel Valisi Çetin Birmek, eşi ve birçok saygın kişilerin katıldığı bu panelde konuşmacı olarak ben de bulunmuştum. Diğer konuşmacılar rahmetli Müfide İlhan, Suna Tanaltay ve Sudi Abaç’tı. Konuşmamda kendisini her yönü ile anlatmaya çalışmış ve sözlerimi şöyle bağlamıştım. “Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Türkiye’de 50 Vali arasında sayılıyormuş. Bizim kanımıza göre Tevfik Sırrı Gür, İçel Valisi olarak, Elazığ Valisi olarak, Muş Valisi olarak Eğitim, Kültür ve Spor gibi alanlarda erişilmez hizmetleri ile Türkiye’nin Bir Numaralı Valisidir.” Böyle iddialı bir konuşmayı herhangi bir dayanağım olmadan yapamazdım. Bugün tamamı aklımda değil, ancak göreve başladıktan bir süre sonra kendisi gerçekleştireceği eserleri ve hizmetlerini Mersin’de yayınlanan Yeni Mersin Gazetesinde tek tek açıklamıştı. Bunların adedi irili ufaklı yüz kadardı. O tarihte birçok kişi bu açıklamayı gülümseyerek karşılamıştı. Çünkü o güne kadar ilimizde görev yapan valilerin isimlerini hatırlatacak bir eseri olmamıştı. Sanırız Valiler Hükümetçe planlamış işleri, tahsisatları ölçüsünde gerçekleştirirler, Bakanlık talimatlarının yerine getirirler, protokol ile ilgili görevler yaparlar. Kanaatimize göre, Tevfik Sırrı Gür, bu klasik anlaşın dışında bir Vali idi. Vali olarak Mersin’e geldiği yıllar, İkinci Dünya Harbinin bütün şiddeti ile devam ettiği yıllardır. Gerçi Türkiye harbe katılmamıştır ama her yönden yokluk içerisindedir. İnsanlar 150 gram ekmeği karnesi var da alabiliyorsa, karnını doyurabilecektir. Çay bulabilmiş ise, bunu şekerle değil çekirdeksiz İzmir üzümü ile içmek zorundadır. Trenlerde ampul yerine mum yanmaktadır. Yılda bir defa giyecek ihtiyacınız için, Sümerbank’a vesika ile gitmeniz gerekir. Otomobiller tek, çift plaka ile münavebe ile sefere çıkabilmektir. Doktorlar dışında Özel araba kullanılmasına izin verilmemektedir. Bizzat yaşadığımız bu olayları niçin tekrarlıyoruz? Tevfik Sırrı Gür vaadlerini bu şartlar altında yapmıştır. Normal dönemde olsa belki yadırganmaz, ama durum öyle değil. Valinin görev yaptığı yıllarda Mersin’nin merkez nüfusu 30.000 civarındadır. Ancak bugün adını taşıyan Stadyum bir milyon nüfuslu bir kentin ihtiyacına yeter durumdadır. Türkiye’nin Ankara’dan sonra en mükemmel Halkevi binası yokluklarla meydana getirilmiş bir Kültür Sarayıdır. Harap olmuş, yıkılmaya yüz tutmuş cemaati kalmamış bir kilisenin yurt dışından getirilmiş taşları ve mermerlerini kullanarak bu eser meydana getirilmiştir. İnşaatlarının bir bölümünde demir bulamayıp, çekme gücü demir kadar mukavim olduğu saptanan kamış kullandığı rivayet edilmiştir. Mersin’de en yüksek Okul, Orta Okuldur. Okuma istekli gençler maalesef Orta Okuldan öteye tahsil imkanı bulamamaktadır. Yıllarca Mersin’in bu isteğine devlet duyarsız kalmıştır. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, bu yokluğu fark etmiş fakat maddi imkansızca bir vaka. O güne kadar başka uygulamasına şahit olmadığımız harikulade bir buluşla bu güçlüğü gidermiştir. Lise binasında inşa edilecek her ders odası için 3500 lira veren herkesin ismi, inşasına katkıda bulunduğu odaya verilecek ve öyle kalacaktı. O tarihte Başbakan olan Şükrü Saraçoğlu da bu çağrıya katılmıştı. Lisenin öğretime açılır hale gelmesi için bu yöntem yetmişti. Yine yardımla gerçekleştirilen bir diğer yapı Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumudur. Mersin bu bina ile kimsesiz yavruların barınıp yetiştirildiği bir yuvaya kavuşmuştur. Bu hizmetinden dolayı kendisi kurumca “Gümüş Liyakat Madalyası” ile taltif edilmiştir. Mersin sosyal seviyesi yüksek, görgülü insanların çok olduğu bir Kent’ti. Fakat halkın eğlenip, dinleneceği bir yer yoktu. Bir Antrepodan, bir Akkahve yarattı. Bugün Akkahve yok. Fakat elli yıl geçmiş olmasına rağmen hafızlardan silinmedi. Bir sınıf arkadaşı onu tanıtıyordu. ”Türkiye’de ideal bir Vali Tipi yarattı. Bu ayarda yirmi Valimiz olsa idi, Türkiye’yi on senede cennete çevirmek mümkün olurdu.” Fakat bu hizmetlerinden dolayı tedirgin olanlar ve şikayet edenlerde eksik olmuyordu. Yaptığı inşaatların finansmanını birçok emtea üzerine koyduğu zamlardan sağlıyordu. O tarihte sıkıntısı çekilen Gaz, Benzin, Mazot, Demir, Çivi, Otomobil Lastiği, ithal ve ihraç mallarından bağış namı altında para alıyordu. Sümerbank’tan alınan giyim eşyasından da para alınıyordu, bunlar tüccar ve halk üzerinde şikayeti mucip oluyordu. Vatandaşların kahvehanelere itibar etmemeleri için tatil günleri dışında oyun oynanmasını yasaklamıştı. Kentte huzursuzluk yaratan, külhanbeylik yapan kişiler hakkında ilginç bir ceza uyguluyordu. Bu kişileri şehrin uzağında vasıta işlemeyen tenha bir yerine gönderip orada bıraktırıyor ve onu saatlerce yayan olarak kente dönmeye mecbur bırakıyordu. Bu usul tutuş olmalı ki, bu tür suçlar azalmıştı. Mersin’deki görevinin son yıllarında tek parti dönemi bitmişti. Muhalefet her konuda etkin propaganda yapıyordu. Tevfik Sırrı Gür’de bundan nasibini alıyordu. Bazı şikayetlerden de güç alıyorlardı. O tarihlerde Keçilerin ormandan atılmalarını sağlayan yasa da bahane edilerek (Keçi ormana girecek Vali burdan gidecek) diyorlardı. Sonraları dedikleri de oldu. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, otoriter bir Vali idi ise de, bir Validen ziyade bir şantiye ada görüşünde idi. Makamında fazla bulunmuyordu. Mersin’in birçok yerinde devam eden inşaatlar bütün zamanını alıyordu. Esasen inşaatlarında mimar ve mühendisten değil kalfalardan yararlanıyor ve kontrolünü bizzat kendisi yapıyordu. İnşaatların tasarımlarını kendisi yapar, mimarlara projelendirirmiş. Güzel resim yapıyordu. Uzun boylu, esmer ve yakışıklı sayılırdı. Temiz giyiniyordu, ancak elbiselerinin çok olmadığı, çok zaman ters çevirerek yenilendiği söylenirdi. Papyon kravat takardı. Sosyal yönü hakimdi. Mersin’de geliştirdiği Tüccar Kulübü, Akkahve, Halkevindeki müteharrik sahnelerin elverdiği opera gösterileri, modern salonları Türkiye’nin pek az yerinde bulunan Kapalı Spor salonunda gençlerin spor yapmalarını sağlaması bu yönünün kanıtıdır. Kastamonu Valiliğinden emekliye sevk edildiği zaman, Kastamonu’da yayınlanan Doğrusöz Gazetesi’nde kendisi ile yapılan röportajda söyledikleri ilginçtir. Gazetenin “bundan sonra ne yapacaksınız?” sorusuna şöyle cevap vermiştir: “Bundan sonra ne yapacağımı bilmiyorum. Hayatımın en olgun ve verimli çağındayım. İktidar beni kadrosundan çıkarmakla İmar ve İnşa hizmetlerinin ifası yolunda verimli bir elemandan yoksun kalmıştır. Karakterim oturmaya, boş durmaya, ahbaplık ve dedikodularla vakit geçirmeye müsait değildir. Sabahın yedisinden gecenin 22’sine kadar çalışmaya muhtacım. Sağlığım müsait olduğu müddetçe çalışacağım. Ama nerede? Ne ile? Allah kimseyi aç ve açıkta bırakmaz.” (1) Bütün ömrünü memleketin dört tarafında hizmetle geçiren bir idareci böyle mi mükafatlandırılmalıydı? 1- İz bırakan mülki İdare Amirleri. Mehmet Aldan. İÇEL VALİLİĞİNDEN ÖNCE GÖREV YAPTIĞI YERLERDE BIRAKTIĞI ESERLER – TAKTİRNAMELER Vali olarak Mersin’e geldiğinde 100 Eser gerçekleştireceğini söylemiş ve bunu gerçekleştirmiştir. Geldiği yerlerde en az 50–60 eser bırakmıştır. BABAESKİ KAYMAKAMLIĞI Birinci Dünya Harbi bidayetinde Babaeski Kaymakamlığına tayin edilmişti. Bu onun ilk Kaymakamlığıydı. Harbin bütün olumsuzluklarına rağmen gayretli çalışmasına rağmen Tarım Üretiminde büyük artış sağlamıştır. Vergi tahsilatında da gayretli olmuş ve her iki hizmeti için taktir edilmiştir. ELAZIĞ VALİLİĞİ 18 Şubat 1933’ten 30 Haziran 1937 tarihine kadar hizmet gördüğü Elazığ’da işe başladığı tarihlerde Parke Taşının ne olduğu bilinmiyordu. Zaferan Köyü Taş Ocaklarını Türkiye’de tanınan bir yer olarak çalıştıran, işleten ve Elazığın bütün yollarını buradan çıkardığı parke taşlarıyla döşetip imar eden Tevfik Sırrı Gür’dür. Atatürk Heykeli, Atatürk İlkokulu, Kız Enstitüsü, Kız Öğretmen Okulu, Stadyum, Sivrice Hükümet Konağı, Elektrik Santralı, Köylerde Göçmen Evleri ve Türkiye’nin sayılı Halkevlerinden birisini Elazığ’a kazandıran T.Sırrı Gür olmuştur. MUŞ VALİLİĞİ Altı yıl hizmet gördüğü Muş’ta da değerli hizmet vermiş ve eserler bırakmıştır. Hükümet ve Vali konakları, Vilayet Jandarma kumandanlığı, Muş Halkevi, Muş Lise Binası, Atatürk İlkokulu, Yeni Belediye Çarşısı, Yeni Hamam, Belediye Parkı, Eczane, Memur Lojmanları, Hastahane, Asri Cezaevi, Stadyum, Atatürk Anıtı, Şehitler Anıtı, İçme Suyu, Muş Hidro-Elektrik Tesisleri, Muş-Bitlis Yolu, gibi eserlerini sayabiliriz. Hizmetleri taktirle karşılanmıştır. Görev yaptığı yerlerde hizmetlerini, yöre halkı taktirle karşılamış ve bunu bazen eserlerine ismini vererek, bazen hemşerileri yaparak, bazen de taktirname vererek ona karşı Vefakarlıklarını göstermişlerdir. Tespit edebildiklerimizi şöyle sıralayabiliriz. – Babaeski Kaymakamı iken Ekim hususundaki başarısından dolayı Gümüş İftihar Madalyası ve yine aynı kazada Vergi Tahsilatı hizmetinden dolayı taktirname ile ödüllendirilmiştir. – Elazığ’da merkezde bir ilkokula “Tevfik Sırrı Gür” adı verilmiştir. – Muş’da bir ilkokula “Tevfik Sırrı Gür” adı verildiği gibi, Belediye Meclisi 12.4.1943 tarih, 4 sayılı kararında (şehrin imar ve ihyasındaki mesaisinden Muş halkının derin minnet, sonsuz şükran ve sevgi duygusunun ve kadirşinaslığının bir nişanesi olmak üzere” kendisine Fahri Hemşehrilik verilmiştir. – Kastamonu’da şehir merkezindeki caddelerden birisine “Tevfik Sırrı Gür” ismi verilmiştir. – Mersin’de inşa ettirdiği Lisenin adı “Tevfik Sırrı Gür” Lisesidir. – Mersin’deki büyük Stadyuma “Tevfik Sırrı Gür” Stadyumu adı verilmiştir. – 1945 yılında İçel Valisi iken Sıtma Savaşı nedeni ile hizmetlerinden dolayı 500 Lira Nakti mükafat verilmiştir. – Genel Kurmay başkanlığı ve Milli Eğitim Bakanlığı’nca İçel Valiliği görevinde Taktirname verilmiştir. – Mersin Belediye Meclisi 28.11.1947 tarihli toplantısında hizmetlerinden ötürü, “Fahri Hemşehrilik” vermiştir. – Mersin Tüccar Kulübü Esas Nizamnamesinin 7. Maddesine şu hükmü koymuştur: “Mersin Tüccar Kulübüne büyük hizmet ve yardımda bulunmuş olan eski İçel Valisi merhum Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Kulübün ebedi Şeref ve Fahri Üyesidir.” Ayrıca Tüccar Kulübü genel kurulu kararı ile Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün bir fotoğrafı Kulüp salonuna asılmıştır. – Mersin’de Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu binası inşa ettirmiş ve Çocuk Yuvası kurmuştu. Bu hizmetinden dolayı Kurum tarafından Gümüş Liyakat Madalyası ile taltif edilmiştir. KASTAMONU VALİLİĞİ VE BELEDİYE BAŞKANLIĞI DÖNEMİ Tevfik Sırrı Gür, İçel (Mersin) Valiliğinden Kastamonu Valiliğine atanınca, bu atama Kastamonu’da büyük sevinçle karşılanmıştı. Elazığı “Şark’ın Prensi”, Mersin’i “Cenubun İncisi” yapan odur diyorlardı. Kastamonu’nun birçok eksikleri bulunuyordu. Sokakları çamurdan geçilmez durumdaydı, Pazar Yerleri perişandı, Stadyumda trübün inşası, ikinci bir Anayol, Yollara parke döşenmesi, yolların kaldırımlanması, Pazaryeri ve Hal yapımı, Öğretmen evleri inşası. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, bütün bu eksikleri görmüş ve gerek Valilik ve gerekse Belediye Başkanlığı görevi süresince bunları gerçekleştirmiştir. Bunlarla beraber, Atatürk meydanı düzenlenmiş ve buraya bir Atatürk Anıtı konulmuştur. Şehir içerisinden geçen dere düzenlenmiştir. MERSİN’DEKİ ÖNEMLİ ESERLERİ Tevfik Sırrı Gür Mersin’e Vali olarak atandıktan kısa bir süre sonra o tarihte yayınlanan Yeni Mersin Gazetesinde yaptığı açıklamada, Mersin’de ve Vilayetin İlçe ve Kasabalarında gerçekleştireceği eserleri teker teker saymıştı. Bunu o tarihte ben dikkatle incelemiştim. Adedi 100’ü buluyordu. Sanırım hepsini gerçekleştirdi. Şimdi kendisini anıtlaştıran Mersin’deki en önemli eserlerini ve bunlarla ilgili olaylara da bir göz atalım. Yalnız bunlardan bahsederken, İçel’in kazalarında ve kasabalarında yapılanlardan bahsetmeyeceğimiz gibi Mersin’dekilerden de önemlilerini konu edeceğiz. Mersin Halkevi bugünkü hali ile bir Kültür Sarayıdır ve Devlet yardımı olmadan başarılan eserlerin başında gelir. O günlerde çok eleştirilen ve rahmetlinin Mersin’den tayinine neden olan bu eserle bugün Mersin övünmektedir. Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün Halkevinin açılışında yaptığı konuşmanın kendi el yazısı ile metni elimizdedir. Aşağıdaki konuşmayı oradan aynen neklediyoruz. MERSİN HALKEVİ Mersin Halkevi 29 Ekim 1946 günü açılmıştı. Tevfik Sırrı Gür o gün şöyle diyordu. Aziz Türk Milletinin kurtarıcısı, modern Türk Devletinin kurucusu rahmetli ebedi şefimiz Atatürk’ün aziz varlığını huşu ile anarak, Türk Devleti ve Cemiyetinin büyük koruyucusu Cumhur Reisimiz ve Milli Şefimiz mübarek İnönü’nün yüksek manevi huzurlarında eğilerek; Aziz İçel’liler; Halkevimizi hizmetinize açıyorum. Ben ne mesut bir insanım ki, milli mimarımızın en güzel bir eseri olduğu kadar Halkevi mimari tekniğinin de az eksikli bir örneği bulunan bu kültür kaynağını milli medeniyetimize mal edilmesi yolunda mutlak bir muvaffakiyet sahibi edilmiş bulunuyorum. Ben ne talihli bir idare amiriyim ki, inşa malzemesinin ve elemanlarının en az ve çok pahalı olduğu yıllarda böyle muazzam bir işe başlamak cüretini ve imkanlarını veren medeni ve taktirkar bir cemiyetin başında vazifeli bulunuyorum. 24 yıl evvel yapılan çelik bünyeli ve yüksek gayeli Türkiye yapısının manevi temellerinden birisi olan Halkevlerinden ben idare hayatımda şu içinde bulunduğumuz durumda milli hizmete verilmesine delalet etmiş bulunmakla milli gayelerinin en yüksek bir derecesine ulaşan ve yurttaşlık, memurluk vazifesini yapan insanların duydukları manevi huzur ve saadetleri içinde, nefsimde bambaşka bir benlik hissediyorum. Halkevlerinin milli terbiye ve medeni tekamülümüz karşısındaki ağır ve mesuliyetli vazifelerine inananlar arasındayım. Ve bir Halkevinin siyasi ve şahsi hırslardan uzakta kalarak okul muhitleri dışında hisleri yükselten, fikirleri genişleten milli bir mabet olduğuna inananların ön safındayım. Elazığ, Harput, Pertek, Hozat, Mağden ve Muş’dan sonra bu altıncı Halkevi yapısını tasavvur ederken İçel ve Mersin halkının seviye durumuna da göz önünde bulundurarak, kendisinden beklenen her hizmeti yapabilecek vasıflarda bulunması lüzumunu hissediyordum. Bu büyük işe başlamak kararını verirken maddi ve manevi mesuliyetlerin ağırlığını da tamamıyla tayin etmiş bulunuyordum. Bu mesuliyetleri otuz üç yıllık idari ve ameli hayatımdaki adedi dört, beş yüzü aşan milli yapılar serisine dahi bir tane eklemek his ve hevesini tatmin yolunda yalnız nefsime karşı değil, büyük Parti İdarecilerinin ve aziz İçel halkının iş yapma konusunda şahsıma karşı gösterdikleri itimatlar dolayısıyla cemiyete ve devlete karşı taşımakta bulunuyorum. Bu yapı, belli bir tahsisatın belli şekillerle husule getirdiği bir netice değil, şahsa tevcih edilen selahiyet ve mesuliyetlerle halk kütlesinin inanaraktan yaptıkları his ve fikir birliğinin bir neticesi olarak kabul olunmalıdır. "Büyük partimizin idarecileri Halkevimizin yapılması için projelerin hazırlanması ve mümkün şekillerle inşa edilmesi hususunda şahsıma kayıtsız ve şartsız bir selahiyet verilmişti. Bu bütün ömrümün en heyecanlı ve o nispette endişeli bir hadisesi olmuştur. Bana bu tarihi itimat ve şerefi bahşeden parti genel Sekreteri Memduh Şevket Esendal’a ve idare kurulu sayın üyelerine karşı daimi olarak taşıdığım minnet ve şükranlarımı yüksek huzurunuzda arz etmek bir vazifemdir. Bu Proje hazırlanmak ve faydalı bulduğum şekilde inşa tarzını tayin etmek selahiyet ve mes’uliyet haddi Parti İl Teşkilatının ve aziz halkımızın gösterdikleri sevgi ve itimat ile muzaaf dereceleri yükselmiş ve artık ikinci belki de sonuncu devresine girmiş olan ömrünün nihai saadet haddini tayin eden bir durumu husule getirmiştir. Teknik mes’uliyetleri göze alarak projeleri hazırlamak ve bu şekilde yapılmasına karar vermek ve muhiti, alakadarları bu karara inandırmak mümkün olabilirdi. Ancak, emsali inşaata göre işin muhtaç olduğu milyonları temin etmek mevzuun en hayati tarafı idi. İşte Yurttaşlarım; Ben, bu milli gayenin tahakkuk ettirilmesi yolunda halkımızın fikir birliği ve kese yardımı yapacağına emin olarak bu büyük inşa davasına atıldım. İçelliler! Hepinize minnettarım. Bu milli mabedin yapılmasına ve tamamlanması için ne dedimse, sevinerek inandınız, ne istedimse inanaraktan verdiniz. Ben, söylerken ve isterken ve sizler sevinirken ve inanırken, hiçbir zaman Cumhuriyet Kanunlarının çerçevesi dışına çıkılmadı. Bazılarınızdan doğrudan doğruya mal ve para teberru istendi. Sevinerekten verdiniz. Bir çoklarınızdan muhtaç olduğumuz Petrol, Benzin, otomobil, kamyon lastiği, şu ve bu malı alırken bir teberru dileğinde bulunduk. Az ve çok demeden ödediniz. Daha evvelki yıllarda muhtelif suretlerle toplanmış, bankada bu inşa karşılığı olarak saklı bulunan 4.000 küsur lira dahil iki buçuk yıl içinde yalnız inşaat için benim emrime 1.028.750 Lira ödediniz. Bu yapının mobilya ve tesisatı için de yüksek Parti tarafından gönderilen 89.000 Lira ile beraber hesabın son sahifesi 1.117.750 Lirayı buldu. İdare tarihinde hiçbir idare memurunun mazhar olamadığı bu şerefli itimadın işte yüksek huzurunuzda seyrini anlatıyor ve hesabını veriyorum. Para ve muhasebe işleriyle Parti İl İdare Heyeti kararı ile üç kişilik bir komite meşgul olmuştur. Bir Banka Muhasebesi kadar muntazam ve İş Bankası hesapları ile muvazi bulunan bu muhasebe işinin kemalinde sayın arkadaşımız Şükrü Şıhman ve muhasebe memurları Hamdi ve Yakup’un isimlerini şükranla anarım. Benim hazırladığım esas proje üzerinde ciddi etütler yaparak güzel bir hale koyan Yüksek Mimar Arif Hikmet ve Yüksek Mimar Dr. Mukbil Gökdoğan ve dış cephedeki mimari incelikleri tayin eden Yüksek Mimar Ertuğrul Menteş’in yardım, nezaket ve hareketlerinin tatlı hatırasını daimi surette muhafaza etmekteyim. Yapının bütün resimleri fenni hesapları ve umumi inşaat murakabe ve idaresi mükemmel ve faziletli bir iş adamı olan onbeş yıllık iş arkadaşım yüksek mühendis Matisner tarafından tanzim edilmiştir. Bu yapının her noktasında, her cüzünde Yüksek Mühendis Matisnerin bir emeği, döktüğü terlerin birer katresi vardır. Belediye Reisi Fuat Morel’in her rica edilen hizmeti yapmasındaki inceliğini ebedi bir hatıra olarak saklayacağım. Süleyman Çavuş, bu temiz ve imanlı Türk çocuğu ömrünün üç yıla yakın bir devresini bu yapının inşa işlerine geceli ve gündüzlü olarak hasretmiştir. Bu mesut günden en çok pay alanlardan birisi de kendisidir. Ambar memuru Hilmi Çevik, Sürveyan Muzaffer kendilerine alenen teşekkür sevgi ve saygı ile sayarken, bütün mobilyayı yapan değerli sanatkar Niyazi Talu, Kayserili Yunus, Gümüşhaneli Osman ve Süleyman Ustalar gibi ve Elektirik Tesisatçısı Mustafa Kavukçuoğlu ve kısmen ağaç işlerini yapan Mersinli Selim Gülener ve dülger işlerini yapan Mersinli marangoz Mehmet Dil ustalar gibi yüzlerce işçi ve ustalara bu milli mabedin vücut bulmasında amali birer unsur olduklarını işaret ederek alenen teşekkür etmeyi bir borç biliyorum. Bu binanın projelerini hazırladığı zaman usul bakımından yapılması iktiza eden bir keşifnameyi yaptırmaktan içtinap etmiştim. Çünkü iki milyon liradan üstün olacağına ihtimal verdiğim bir neticeden cesaret ve maneviyatımın müteessir olacağını sanıyor ve tamamen sayın halkımızın kese yardımına inanmakla hareket etmekte faydalar tasavvur ediyordum. Yanılmamışım, arkadaşlarım 2.800.000 Lira olarak tahmin edilen inşa bedeline mukabil 486.529 Lira malzeme ve 485.398 Lirası işçilik bedeli olarak 971.529 Lira sarf edilmiştir. Henüz ödenmemiş 80.000 Liralık bir hesabı da ilave edersek yapının 1.051.938 Liraya başarılmış olduğu görülür. Bu yapı, beher katı 4800 metre kare olmak suretiyle iki katta 9600 metre karedir. Kesme taş cephesi ile, demir çatıları ile muazzam betonarmeleri ile metre karesinin 110 Lira etrafında bir bedelle mal edildiği anlaşılıyor. Bu bedel son üç yıl içindeki rayiçlere göre yan ve yandan az bir bedeldir. Yapıya, 944 yılının Şubat ayında başlanıldı. 945 yılında araya Lise Binasının yapılması hizmeti de karıştığından iki yıl sekiz ay durmadan devam etti. Bu illi eserin vücuda getirilmesi için ayni ve nakit yardım edenlerin bir bir huzurunuzda yadetmek imkânını bulamadığımdan müteessirim. Muhtelif suretlerle nakti ve ayni bir 10,20,30,40 bin Lira teberruda bulunan ve bulunulmasına delalet eden arkadaşlarımız çoktur. Mustafa Gazioğlu, Nazım Miskavi, Muhittin Aynaz, Gandurlar, Şefik Kabaş, Arel Şirketi şeriklerinden Emrullah, Ahmet Gönen, Şadi Eliyeşil, Mustafa Erdiş, Hamit Demirel, Şefik Hariri, Necati Hancıoğlu, Kadri Sabuncu, Fuat Barbur. Bütün köylülerimiz sayılmayacak kadar çok olan vefakar halkımız, milli tarihimizde daima hayırla anılacak hayırlı insanlardır. Teşekkür kelimesi hislerimi ifadeye kafi değildir. Sayın İçelliler, Bu kudsi yapı hepiniz için hayırlı ve feyizli olsun. İçellileri tebrik ederim. MERSİN HALKEVİNİN ÖNCESİ – SONRASI Şimdiki Halkevinin bulunduğu alanın Atatürk caddesine bakan yönünde gecekondu biçiminde ve daha ziyade varlıklı olmayan gayrimüslümlerin ikametgâhları bulunuyor, Silifke Caddesine kadar olan kısmı boş bir alan halinde idi. Ön kısmına o tarihlerde Çardak mahallesi denilirdi. Bazı seneler bu alanda bayram yeri kurulurdu. Gümrük Meydanı ile Müftü Mahallesi arasında çalışan Mersin Tramvayı da arsanın yanından geçmekte idi. Bu hat Fransız işgali döneminde sökülmüştü. 1936 yılında Mersin Valisi olan Rüknettin Nasuhioğlu döneminde bugünkü Vali Konağı inşa edildi. Atatürk 19 Kasım 1836 yılında Mersin’i ziyaretlerinde burada misafir edilmiş ve ayrılırken Nasuhioğlu’na, – Vali bey konağı çabuk düzenle, noksanlarını tamamlayınız, her sene Nisan ayını burada geçirmek istiyorum; demişlerdi. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, her bulunduğu yerde evvela bir Halkevi binası yaptırmayı prensip edinmişti. Bunun kültüre olan büyük hizmeti yanında o tarihte tek parti olarak iktidardaki CHP’de Halkevlerine büyük önem veriyor ve bu tür faaliyette bulunan Valileri tutuyordu. Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün Mersin’deki ilk gerçekleştireceği eserler arasında Halkevi vardı. Şimdiki Halkevi binasını daha geniş bir alan içerisinde düşünüyordu. Ancak halen Halkevi güneyindeki Mihail Arhengelos Ortodoks Kilisesi genişlemeye engeldi. Tabii buna el sürmesi Lozan Antlaşmasının hükümlerini ihlal sayılırdı. Ortadoks cemaatine bir teklif götürdü. (Buna ait bilgiyi ben merhum Gabriel Budrostan bizzat dinlemiştim.) Eğer bu Kiliseyi yıkmalarına izin verirlerse, kendilerine çok daha mükemmel bir ibadethane verecekti. Halen Bit Pazarı olan yerde Mersin’den kaçan Rum Cemaatine ait bir Kilise vardı. Cemaati kalmadığı için boş duruyordu. “Ahios Georgios” isimli bu Kiliseyi zamanın zengin Rumlarından Mavromati yaptırmıştı. Çift Çan kuleli her tarafı mermer bir ibadethaneydi. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Kiliseyi yeniden onaracak, eksiklerini de giderecekti. Fakat Cemaat Valinin bu teklifini kabul etmedi. Bu red tamamen hissiydi. Zira Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Atatürk Caddesini genişletmek için oldukça büyük bir bölümünü caddeye katmış ve Kiliseye herhangi bir parada ödememişti. Söylendiğine göre onların rızasını da almamıştı. Cemaat bu nedenle Tevfik Sırrı Gür’e gücendi. Ancak sonradan böyle güzel bir teklifi geri çevirdikleri için pişmanlık duyduklarını da yine ben cemaat mensuplarından bazılarından işitmiştim. Tevfik Sırrı Gür Halkevi inşaatına başladığı tarihte İkinci Dünya Harbi sürüyordu ve Türkiye’de her maddede olduğu gibi inşaat malzemelerinde de yokluk vardı. Bit Pazarındaki Ahios Georgios Kilisesini yıkarak, yurt dışından getirilmiş taşlarını ve mermerlerini Halkevi binası inşaatında kullanmıştı. Tabii büyük ölçüde nakit paraya ihtiyaç vardı. Bu parayı temin etmek için birçok ihtiyaç maddeleri üzerine (Halkevi İnşaatı) için zam yaptı. Özellikle petrol ve petrol ürünleri, demir mamulleri, çimento, yiyecek maddeleri, Mersin Limanından giden ve limana gelen emtiadan da belirli ölçüde para alıyordu. Tabii bu paraları herkes gönlü ile ödemiyordu ve hakkında Ankara’ya şikâyetler yapılıyor. Fakat Ankara hiçbir şikâyete aldırmıyordu. Toplanan paralara kendisi kesinlikle el sürmüyordu. Üç kişilik bir Komite para işlerini ve muhasebe kayıtlarını tutuyordu ve sarfiyat bu komitenin tasarrufunda idi. Kendisi yalnız inşaatla meşgul oluyordu. İnşaatın ana planını kendisi yapmış, mimari incelikleri ihtiva eden projeleri mimarlara bırakmıştı. Binanın maliyetini mimarlar 2.800.000 TL. olarak hesaplamışlardı. Ancak Tevfik Sırrı Gür binanın tümünü çok daha aşağısına mal etmişti. Yukarıda kendi beyanında görüleceği üzere maliyet 1.051.938 TL. idi. Binaya Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi mefruşat bedeli olarak 89.000TL. yardım etmişti.Bunun dışında herhangi bir devlet yardımı olmamıştı. Halkevi hizmete açıldığı zaman Fikri Mutlu Halkevi Başkanı olarak atanmıştı. Halkevi Yönetim Kurulu seçimlerle teşekkül ediyordu. Ben o tarihte Edebiyat Komitesi Başkanı seçilmiştim ve Başkan tarafından Başkan Vekilliği de bana verilmişti. Halkevinde dokuz kolda faaliyet yürütülüyordu. Bunlar, Dil-Edebiyat, Güzel Sanatlar, Temsil, Spor, Sosyal yardım, Kurslar, Kütüphane-Yayın, Köycülük, Tarih, Müze, Müzik, Yabancı Dil, Yağlı boya resim gibi kurslar devamlı faaliyette olup, birçok kadın erkek kişiler bu kurslardan parasız yararlanırdı. Her gün bir doktor fakir halkın muayenesi için Halkevinde görev alıyordu. Tarihte Türkiye’de sadece Ankara ve İstanbul’da mevcut olan Tiyatro salonundaki Döner Sahne Halkevi Sinema Salonunda idi. İran İmparatorluk muazzam Bale Heyeti bu müteharrik sahnenin mevcudiyeti nedeni ile Mersin’de program yapmıştı. Madame Butterfly Operası ile salon sahnelerini açmıştı. Türkiye’nin pek az vilayetinde bulunan Kapalı Spor Salonu Halkevinde gençlere hizmet veriyordu. Esasen Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Eğitim, Kültür ve Spora öncelik tanıyan bir İdare adamıydı. Sinema Salonu yine sayılı modern salonlardandı. Bunun işletilmesi için de ilginç bir yöntem oluşturmuştu. Gerek kışlık, gerek yazlık Sinemalar, Mersin’de sinema işletenlere kiralanmayacaktı. Bununla bir sinema tekeli kurulmasını önleyip, halkın rekabet nedeni ile iyi film seyretmesi düşünülmüştü. Nitekim Tevfik Sırrı Gür Mersin’den ayrıldıktan sonra da, benim de yönetim kurulunda bulunduğum Cumhuriyet Halk Partisi, Mersin’de iki sineması olan merhum Halil Eser’in yüksek kira teklifine rağmen daha düşük fiyat1a başkalarına kiralayarak, onun koyduğu prensibi devam ettirdik. Halkevinin ikinci katında iki büyük salon vardı. Bu salonlarda Balolor ve Düğün törenleri yapılıyordu. Mersin Halkevi Temsil Kolu gerek Mersin içerisinde ve gerekse komşu il ve ilçelerde temsiller vererek faaliyetini sürdürürdü. Türkiye’nin tanınmış birçok tiyatro sanatçısı Mersin Halkevinde yetişmiştir. MERSİN TÜCCAR KULÜBÜ BİNASI Bugün Mersin Ticaret ve Sanayi Odasına ait binanın bulunduğu yerde ÇUKUROVA adında, yalnız Mersin’in değil güneyin bu tarihteki tek eğlence yeri olan bir bar bulunuyordu. Türkiye’nin tanınmış artistleri, ses sanatkârlarından bir kısmı burada çalışmıştı. Mersin’in, Adana’nın ve Tarsus’un zengin çapkın erkekleri eğlenme ve kumar arzularını burada giderirlerdi. Bar artistleri, sahibi Reşit Vuruşkan tarafından İstanbul’dan bizzat seçilerek getiriliyorlardı. Burada eğlenmek çok pahalı bir işti. Ancak gelir düzeyi yüksek kişilere hitap ettiği için fazla bir şikayete neden olmuyordu. Esasen şehrin ileri gelenleri de buranın daimi müşterileri arasındaydı, özellikle yaz mevsiminde. Valiliğe atandığı zaman bir süre izinli olarak Mersin’de kendisini kimselere tanıtmadan bulunup, etrafı incelemiş. Anlatılan doğru ise bir gece de Çukurova Bar’ına gidip masasına bir de konsmatris çağırmış. Konsmatrise getirilen içkiyi merak etmiş, bakmış bunun içki ile alakası yok. Bayana sormuş; – Siz hep bunu mu içersiniz? Kız cevap vermiş; – Müşteri masasında bunu içeriz. Bar çıkışında oldukça fazla bir hesap ödemiş. Göreve başlarken beraber, bu Bar’ı kapatmak ilk icraatından birisi olmuştur. Bir defasında benim tanık olduğum bir olay var. O tarihlerde Adliyede Avukatlık stajı yapmakta idim, hangi nedenle olduğunu şimdi hatırlamıyorum, valilik makamında bulunuyordum. Valinin polisi, Reşit Vuruşkan’ın kendisi ile görüşmek istediğini söyledi. Sırrı Gür, polise kendisine söyleyin Çukurova Bar’ı için geldi ise zahmet etmesin, başka bir şey içinse buyursun dedi. Gelen cevapda, Çukurova Ban’ını unuttuğunu sadece ziyaret için geldiği cevabını alınca buyur etmişti. Sırrı Gür medeni bir insandı. Mersin halkının yüksek seviyeli eğlence yerlerine olan ihtiyacını da görmüştü. Onun için belirli kişilerin üye olarak devam edecekleri bir lokale olan ihtiyaçlarına çare bulmak gerekiyordu. Çukurova, bar olsa olsa müzik dinlenilebilen, dans edilebilen bir yerdi. Bunu daha iyisi olabilirdi. Bu gaye ile Mersin Tüccarlarının bağışları ile kapatılıp yıkılan Çukurova’nın yerine iki katlı güzel bir bina inşa ettirdi. Bu inşaatı devamlı kontrol ederdi. Bir defasında duvar üzerinde yürürken muvazenesini kaybetti ve ayağını kırdı. Uzun süre aksayarak yürüdü. Tüccar Kulübünün statüsünün tatbikinde de ilk zamanlar etkili oldu. Mersin Tüccar Kulübü, Türkiye’nin sayılı lokallerinden birisi idi. 1927 yılındaki ilk açılışına davet edilen Atatürk ve İsmet İnönü, açılışı kutlayan telgraflar çekmişlerdi. Diğer sayfalarda fotoğrafını göreceğiniz bugün yerinde olmayan Tüccar kulübü binası her yönü ile eşi az bulunur güzellikte bir bina idi. Mersin Tüccar Kulübü Esas Nizamnamesinin 7. maddesine şu hüküm konulmuştur. “Mersin Tüccar Kulübüne büyük hizmet ve yardımda bulunmuş olan eski İçel Valisi Merhum Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Kulübün ebedi şeref ve Fahri üyesidir.” Bugün O’nun yaptığı bina yıkılarak yeni bir bina yapılıp üst katı Tüccar Kulübüne tahsis edilmiştir. Ancak Tüccar Kulübü bin küsur üyesi ile O’nun hatırasına saygısını muhafaza etmektedir. TEVFİK SIRRI GÜR LİSESİ Bugün Mersin’de Lise seviyesinde 38 okul var. Ayrıca Üniversiteye bağlı Fakülteler, Yüksek Okullar var. Bir Lise yaptırılmışsa ne olmuş denebilir. Tabii Mersin insanlarını, o günkü durumunu bilmeyen ve o günleri yaşamamış olanlar için bu doğaldır. Mersin gençlerinin bir Lisenin bulunmamasından çektiklerini bilenler, merhum Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün hizmetinin büyüklüğünü anlamakta güçlük çekmezler. Bu vesile ile kısa bir açıklama yapalım. Mersin’de 1909 yılında idadi mevcuttur. İdadi bugünün Lisesi seviyesinde kabil edilebilir. Bu 1872 yılında kurulan Mersin Rüştiyesinin bir devamı idi. Fransız işgali sırasında, işgal kumandanı Anfre, idadiyi kapattırdı. İşgalden sonra İdadi Mavromati’den kalan bir binada tekrar tedrisata başladı. Bu defada dikkatsiz bir okul personelinin hatası sonucu okul yandı. “Yanık Mektep Semti” şimdiki “Özgür Çocuk Parkı” yanındadır ve ismini bu okuldan almıştır. İdadi, kendisine yeni yer bulduğunda, artık Lise seviyesinde değil Orta Okul seviyesindedir. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Mersin’e Vali olarak atandığında Mersin’in en yüksek Okulu bu Orta Okuldur. Oysaki Cumhuriyetten önce Mersin’de iki Katolik, dört Rum Ortodoks, bir Ermeni, Bir Arap ve bir Amerikan Okulu bulunuyordu.Cumhuriyet sonrasında Mersin bu bir tek okulla yetinirken yanımızdaki Adana’da Kız ve Erkek Liseleri, Muallim Mektebi, Lise seviyesinde bir Ziraat Mektebi vardı. Atatürk 1923 yılında Mersin’e geldiğinde 17 Mart günü kendisine verilen bir öğle ziyafeti esnasında Mersin’in Lise ihtiyacı anlatılmış, Maarif Vekiline bu istek Atatürk tarafından iletilmişti. Ancak yine de gerçekleşmesi mümkün olmamıştı. Mersin 1943 yılında Türkiye’nin yine de sayılı limanlarından ve kentlerinden birisidir. Batı ile devamlı ilişkisi olan insanları vardır. Fakat kendisine devletin sunduğu tahsil seviyesi Orta Okuldur. Bunun için o tarihlerde Lise mezunu olanlar Mersin’de parmakla gösterilirdi. Ailesinin maddi durumu yerinde olanlar çocuklarını İstanbul’a, Antalya’ya, Konya’ya yatılı olarak gönderebiliyorlardı. O tarihte Adana Lisesinin yıllık yatılı ücreti 100 Lira idi. Diğerlerinin ücreti de bu seviyedeydi, ancak bu kadar parayı verebilecek insanlar fazla sayılmazdı. Bunu veremeyip te Lisede okumak isteyenlerin yapacağı üç lira verip aylık paso alarak her gün Adana’ya gidip dönerek okumaktı. Ben de Lisenin iki yılında aynı şekilde Adana’da okudum. Sabahleyin 5.20’de Adana’ya hareket eden trene binerdik. Tabii bunun için sabaha karşı dörtte yataktan kalkmak gerekirdi. Adana’dan dönüşte ancak saat 20’de evimizde olabiliyorduk. Günün büyük bölümü yollarda geçen bir talebenin başarı şansını tahmin güç değildir. Bu uzun izahatımızla, Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün hizmetinin derecesini belirtmek istedik. Tevfik Sırrı Gür o yokluk yıllarında ve birçok tesisleri kurarken Lisenin gerçekleştirilmesini de programladı ve kendi bulduğu bir usulle inşaatın finansmanını da halletti. Arazi, Lübnan’da mukim tahsisinde kolaylık sağlamışlardı. Lise binasında 3500 Lira vermek suretiyle bir derslik yapan kişilerin adı, dersliğin kapısına yazılacaktı. Birçok Mersin’li bu işe gönül ve para verdi. 1944 yılının sonlarında başlayan inşaat baş döndürücü bir süratle bitirilmiş, 1945–1946 yılında hizmete girmiştir. Lisenin ilk Müdürü Orhan Dengiz idi. Lise daha sonraları yine Mersinlilerin yardımları ile genişletilmiştir. DİĞER OKULLAR Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün gayreti ve yine halkın yardımı ile Valilik döneminde Tarsus ve Silifke Orta Okulları da inşa edilmiştir. SU GÜCÜ İLE ELEKTRİK ÜRETİMİ Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Fındıkpınarı yaylasında küçük bir türbün vasıtasıyla Elektrik Üretimi tesisi de gerçekleştirmişti. GÖZNE YOLU İNŞASI Mersin-Gözne arasındaki yolu, hudutlarındaki Köylerin köylülerine imece yolu ile yaptırma işine girişmiş ve bir kısmını da yaptırmıştı. Ancak bu arada Demokrat Partinin kurulması ve Parti sözcülerinin köylülere hitaben, şehirli kendi yolunu kendisi yapmıyor, köylü niçin yapsın diyordu. Propaganda tuttu ve Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün başlattığı inşaat yarıda kaldı. Uzun süre Gözne yolu ara ara parke ve ara ara toprak şekli ile sürdü. STADYUM Büyük Mersin Kentinin doğru dürüst bir Stadyumu yoktu. Önceleri rastgele yerde müsabakalar yapılırdı. Daha sonraları Tevfik Sırrı Gür Lisesinin bulunduğu yerin güney batı yönünde bir ara garaj olan ve halen kapalı otopark tesisi bulunan yerde etrafı çinko ile çevrili tahtadan birkaç yüz kişinin oturabileceği bir tribünün olduğu gayrı nizami bir spor sahası yaptırıldı. Tevfik Sırrı Gür Vali olduğunda durum buydu. Kendisi, bugün adını taşıyan 1200 kişilik kapalı tribünü, 20.000 kişilik açık trübünü, sekiz kulvarlık atletizm pisti, 105×70 ebadında Futbol sahası bulunan Stadyumu yaptı. O tarihte şehrin nüfusu bir milyona yaklaşırken, Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün ileriyi ne kadar iyi gördüğünü anlamak ve onu taktir etmemek mümkün değildir. ATATÜRK VE İNÖNÜ ANITLARI Her iki anıtı da Tevfik Sırrı Gür yaptırtmıştır. AKKAHVE – AKOTEL Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün Mersin’e Vali olarak atandığı yıllarda, Mersin Halkının eğlenebileceği, dinlenebileceği bir yer yoktu. İki Bar vardı. Birisi kapanmış diğeri Çukurova Barı faaliyette idi. Fakat herkesin gidebileceği bir yer değildi. Burada eğlenebilmek her babayiğidin harcı değildi. Esasen burayı da kapattırmıştı. Mersin Tüccar Kulübü vardı. Ancak buraya sadece üye olanlar gidebiliyordu ve üye olmak da hayli zordu. Bu eksiklikleri gören Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Turistik bir Otel ve altında ailece gidilebilecek modern bir lokal inşasını düşündü. Bunun için düşündüğü yer şimdiki Büyükşehir Belediyesinin bulunduğu bina idi. Bu bina eskiden üstü ev, altı antrepo olarak kullanılan bir yapı idi. Bir ara nal-çivi imal eden bir Atölyeye dönüştürüldü, üst kata bir ara Mersin İdman Yurdu Lokali olmuştu. Vali bey binayı bu hali ile buldu ve alt katın eski halini bozmadan “Akkahveyi” meydana getirdi. Eski Antrepo, tarihi güzelliğini koruyan lüks bir lokal oldu. İşleticisini de bizzat kendisi getirdi ve bu sayede buranın nezaketi bozulmayacaktı. Burada müzik dinlenir, dans edilir, gündüz geniş camekan cephesinden Atatürk Caddesi seyredilerek vakit geçirilirdi. Akkahvenin en önemli hizmeti Şair, müzisyen, ressam gençlerin buluşma ve toplanma yeri olması idi. Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün mersin’den ayrılmasından sonra da Akkahve bir süre işlevini sürdürdü. Sonra değişik ellere geçti, lokanta oldu ve Mersin’in gündeminde adı kaldı. Binanın üst katını tamamen yıktırdı. Alt katın tarihi yapısına uygun yeniden inşaata başladı. Turistik AKOTEL’i Mersin’ e kazandıracaktı. O tarihte mersin’de biraz iyi sayılabilecek Toros Oteli ile İstanbul Oteli dışında yerli yabancı bir Turistin kalabileceği yer yoktu. Esasen bunlarda Turistik yönden yeterli sayılmazdı. Akotelin kaba inşaatı bitirilmişti. Fakat Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün Kastamonu Valiliğine tayini çıktı ve Akotel inşaatı öylece kaldı. Bilindiği gibi sonradan Belediye binası oldu. ATATÜRK CADDESİ – PERGOLA Dünkü Atatürk Caddesi bugünkünden çok farklı bir durumda idi. Gümrük Meydanında Mersin Çarşısının olduğu yere kadar olan bölüm Bakkalar çarşısı adı ile daracık bir sokak konumundaydı. Ondan sonra Çamlıbel’e kadar olan kısım da, kah geniş, kah dar şekilde uzayıp gidiyordu. Deniz bölümü caddeden bir demir parmaklıkla ayrılıyordu. İşte Tevfik Sırrı Gür caddeyi bu şekli ile buldu. Evvela Gümrük Meydanından sonrasında caddeyi genişletme çalışmalarını başlattı ve tek kuruş kamulaştırma bedeli ödenmesine gerek kalmadan herkesin yapısını geri çekmesini sağladı. Cadde bugünkü şeklini aldı. Daha sonra da modern yapılar inşa edildi. Mersin çarşısından sonraki bölümde de aynı yöntem uygulandı. Cadde açıldı ve asfaltlandı. Caddenin özellikle deniz cephesine Mersin’de ilk defa gördüğümüz PERGOLA denilen bir sistemi getirdi. Pergola; bir nevi Çardak. ilgili fotoğrafta da görüleceği üzere, tırmanan bitkilere destek olmak üzere düzgün aralıklarla dikilmiş tahta direkler ve kafesli kirişlerden yapılmış bir nevi çardaktır. Ancak Mersin’de yapılanda direkler betondandı.Halen Vali konağı cadde tarafından görülen bu Pergolalar, deniz tarafında o zamanki Belediye Gazinosuna kadar devam ediyordu. Tevfik Sırrı Gür bu Pergolaları tanımlarken, İtalya Fransa’nın Akdeniz sahilindeki Turistik kentlerinde Pergolaların çokça olduğunu açıklamıştı. CENGİZ TOPEL CADDESİ Bu caddede bugünkü şeklini O’nun döneminde aldı. Kadastoral bir yol gözüküyor ise de sadece yarı yoluna kadar toprak bir yol vardı. Eski bir Sabunhaneden ödeye yol denecek bir durum yoktu. Sırrı Gür caddeyi bugünkü şekline getiren uygulamayı yaptı. ÇOCUK ESİRGEME KURUMU BİNASI – SİNEMASI Şimdiki Gar’ın karşısı tarafına düşen Kültür Müdürlüğü ve Kütüphane haline getirilen bina onun eseridir. Bir süre Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu olarak görev yapan, sonradan Adliyenin Hukuk Bölümü Binası olmuştur. Daha sonra da bugünkü haline gelmiştir. Binanın üst katı geliri yine Çocuk Esirgeme ‘Kurumuna ait olmak üzere yazlık sinema haline getirilmişti. Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ü Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumunu bir çocuk yuvası haline getiren kişi olarak da anabiliriz. KIZILAY BİNASI Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu ile aynı tipte ve onunla aynı sırada Kızıay Binasını inşa ettirmiş ve hizmete açmıştır. Uzun süre Kızılay bu binayı hizmet binası olarak kullanmıştır. Halen okuldur. ÖĞRETMEN ARSALARI Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün Mersin’li öğretmenlere sağladığı büyük yardımın nemalarını bugün onların çocukları ve torunları toplamaktadır. Mersin’de Vali iken, hazineye ait bugün Mersin’in en mutena yerinde bulunan arsalardan 1000’er metrelik kısmını metresi 100 Kuruştan ve taksitle öğretmenlere satmıştır. Burası şimdiki Stadyum ve eski Akdeniz Plajı civarıdır. Satış yapılırken öğretmenlerin muvafakatine gerek görülmediğinden, bazı öğretmenlerin, “Vali zoru ile arsa satılıyor” şeklinde eleştirilerine neden olmuştu. O zamanki duyularımıza göre, arsa bedelleri öğretmenlerin maaşlarından kesiliyordu. Bu arsalar ucuz bedellerine rağmen, o gün için şehir dışı sayılırdı. Ancak ileriyi iyi’ gören Tevfik Sırrı Gür, burasının bir gün şehrin genişleyip değerlenebileceğini tahmin etmişti. Yoksa Hazine arazisini kapatmak gibi bir düşüncesi olamazdı. Esasen İhale hükümlerini uygulasa, başkaları daha fazla bedelle buraların sahibi olabilirdi.Bu olayı Sırrı Gür’ün Mersin’li öğretmenlere bir hizmeti olarak saymak gerekir. Zira bu arsalar karşılığında birçok dairelere sahip olunmuştur. HAKKINDA YAPILAN SORUŞTURMALAR BANA YAZDIRDIĞI SAVUNMA Çok iş yapan kişinin hataları olabileceği doğaldır. Bu nedenle Tevfik Sırrı Gür, birçok soruşturmaya maruz kalmıştır. Bunların hiçbirisinde bir art niyet suistimal kesinlikle yoktur. Eğer bir hizmetin yapılması gerekli ise, bunda Kanun, Nizam pek aramazdı. Nitekim yaptığı işlerden soruşturmaya uğradığı hususlar; ödeneksiz ödeme yapmak, ihalesi gereken işleri emaneten yaptırmak, Encümen kararı olmadan ilave inşaata girişmek, gönderilen paraları gönderildiği işin dışında sarfetmek, tahsisat yokken gelecek yıllara sari ihaleler yapmak, bağış toplamak gibi işler. Bu soruşturmalar nedeni ile maaşının dörtte birinin devamlı haczedildiği bilinmektedir.Görevi ihmal ve süistimalden hakkında 13 soruşturma açılmıştır.Verdiği cevap şöyledir:”Sayın müfettiş, bu beyanınızdan büyük üzüntü duydum. Servis otomobili ve hususi otomobil kelimeleriyle neyi kastetmek istiyorsunuz?Belediyenin su ve elektrik santralleri ve tesisleri ve işletmesi ile kuruldukları günden beri birçok semtlerine tekerlekle vasıta girmemiş olan üç kilometre uzunluğundaki şehrin her bir köşesinde aylardan beri devam eden geniş ölçüdeki yol, kaldırım, istinat duvarları ve müdeaddit yapı işlerini kontrol etmek, muhtelif mahalle ve semtlerdeki halkın şikayetlerini yerinde incelmek, fakir hastaların ayağına gitmek hususlarında Belediye Başkanı, Fen memuru, Mimar, Kalfa, Doktor ve Zabıta Memurlarının bu otomobille her gün yaptıkları çalışma hareketlerini de müşahadeleriniz arasına almalı idiniz.Şehrin imar işlerinde kısa zamanlar içinde geniş değişiklikler yapan ben emekli arkadaşınız, bu otomobili nasıl kullanmalı idim ki zatıalilerini başkanın hususi otomobili hesabını verdirmemiş olaydım.Niçin realiteye, fazilete saygı gösterilmiyor? (1) 1- İz bırakan mülki idare amirleri. Mehmet Aldan. TEVFİK SIRI GÜR SUÇLANIYOR Tevfik Sırrı Gür Kastamonu Belediye Başkanlığından ayrıldıktan sonra, Ankara’ya yerleşmiş ve orada sun’i mermer imalatı ile ilgili bir atölye tesis etmişti. Fakat işleri galiba pek iyi gitmiyordu. Mersin’de benim vekili olduğum bir Firmadan Çimento almış, senet vermişti. Senet vadesinde ödenmeyince, Banka protesto etmiş. Buna çok üzülmüş, Mersin’e geldi. Firma Bakanın protesto etmesini istememiş ancak bir yanlışlık olmuştu. Gönlü alındı ve vade uzatıldı. Benimle tanışıklığını unutmuştu, esasen Vali olduğu sıralardan ben Avukatlık Stajı yapıyordum, fazla bir temasımız olmuyordu. Gerçi Halkevinde de Yönetim Kurulunda idim. Ancak unutmuş. Avukat olduğumu öğrenince, benden bir Savunma yazmamı istedi, birlikte Yazıhaneme geldik, olayı anlattı. Kastamonu’da Belediye Başkanlığına seçilince, Belediyenin hiç parası olmadığını görmüş. Ayrıca yollarda çok fena imiş. Hal binası yapmak üzere bir kısım kişilerin arazilerini kamulaştırmış ve buraya dükkânlar inşa ettirmiş, sonra da bunları satıp, paralan ile Kastamonu’nun yollarını yaptırmış. Ancak bu olayın kanuna aykırı olduğunu hesaba katmamış. Zira kamulaştırılan bir yerin aynı gaye için kullanılmak zorunluluğu vardır. Esasen Hal binaları da satılamaz. Diğer suçladığı konu ise, inşaatlarda Çimento Briket imal ettirip inşaatlarda Tuğla veya Briketin Kastamonu için daha elverişli olduğu da iddia ediliyormuş. Fakat Tevfik Sırrı Gür, daha önce Kastamonu’da kullanılan taş ve tuğla ile imal ettirdiği briketi Teknik Üniversiteye göndererek hangisinin daha elverişli olduğu hakkında rapor istemiş. Gelen rapor Briketin daha elverişli ve inşaat için ucuz olduğu şeklinde imiş. Kendisine kamulaştırılan yeri satmasının suç olduğunu ve bundan dolayı ceza almasının kaçınılmaz olacağını söyledim. Yine de yapılan hizmetin Kastamonu halkının yararına ve iyi niyetle yapıldığını ve yasaların bu taktirde bağışlayıcı olması gerektiği şeklinde bir savunma yazdım. Briket işinde esasen bir suç yoktu. Briket işini Mersin’den tanıdığı ve burada da aynı işi yaptırdığı bir mühendisin atölyesinde imal ettiriyordu. Fakat bir himaye bahse konu değildi. Zira o tarihte başka kimsenin böyle bir imalatı yoktu. Hem ucuz, hem daha dayanıklı olduğu teknik raporla belirtildiği için savunmamızı buna istinat ettirdik. Teşekkür etti ve yazdığımız savunmayı alıp gitti. Ankara’ya bir gidişimde, Anafartalar Caddesi üzerindeki yazıhanesinde ziyaret etmek istedim. Ancak kapalı idi, görüşemedim. Kendisi ile bir defa daha temasım olmadı. Hakkındaki dava sonucunu da öğrenemedim. * Av. H.Şinasi Develi’nin ESERLERİYLE ANITLAŞAN VALİ TEVFİK SIRRI GÜR isimli bu kitabı Mersin Akdeniz Belediyesi tarafından 1996 yılında bastırılmıştır. Bir Zamanlar Mersin'de - Mehmet KAYADELEN Ağustosun yirmiyedisiydi. Dinlenceden dönüp işe başlayalı üç gün olmuştu. Kızılay'ın son durumunu teftiş etmek (!) üzere öğle tatilinde yarım saatlik bir tur atılabilirdi. Sakarya Caddesi.. balıkçılar sezonu açmış. Atatürk Bulvarı.. vitrinlerde 'son indirim' duyuruları. Meşrutiyet Caddesi.. İş Bankası Sanat Galerisi tatilde. Konur Sokak.. derken, ayaklarım Dost Kitapevine götürmüştü yine. Yeni Yayınlar bölümüne bakınırken, gözüm aşağılarda bir kitabın adına takılıp kaldı: Bir Zamanlar Mersin'de. Heyecanlandım. Eğildim, aldım. Yazarı Uğur Ersoy. Arkasını çevirdim. A-aa, bu Uğur Ersoy, bildiğim Uğur Hoca. Karıştırdım, bildik kişi ve yer adları geçiyor. Okumak farz olmuştu. Biraz daha evirdim, çevirdim; elimdeki, Uğur Hoca'nın ikinci kitabıymış. Birincisinin adı da Bir Efsane Bir Demet Insan. Onu da buldum, şöyle bir baktım ve ikisini aldım, çıktım. Ertesi gün iki kitabı da bitirmiştim. Uğur Ersoy'u tanır mısınız? Sayın Ersoy, profesör. ODTÜ İnşaat Mühendisliği bölümünde görev yapıyor. Yüzün üstünde makale ve bildirisi ile 5 kitabı var. Çalışkan, üretken, ödüller almış ünlü bir bilim adamı. Rektör yardımcılığı, bölüm başkanlığı, kurucu dekanlık yapmış. Ailesi Mersin'in en eskilerinden. Babası, Mülkiye mezunu, tek parti döneminin CHP İl Başkanı Yakup bey. Annesi, zamanının etkili din adamlarından Mersin Müftüsü Abdullah Sıddık Efendi'nin kızı. Bir Efsane Bir Demet İnsan’da (Evrim Yayınevi, 105 s. ) Sayın Ersoy, dinlediği bir efsane ile, ilginç bulduğu kimi kişileri anlatıyor. Bir Zamanlar Mersin'de (Evrim Yayınevi, 200 s.) de ise, esas olarak kendini etkileyen kişileri ve olayları anlatmayı amaçlamış. Ancak, hayli hareketli ve geniş bir çevrede geçen çocukluk ve ilk gençlik yıllarına ilişkin kimi anılarını anlatırken, arka planda, Mersin ve Toroslardaki 1930'lu ve 40'lı yılların toplumsal, siyasal, kültürel ve gündelik yaşamına -tabii ki burjuva kesiminin yaşam tarzına- ilişkin örnekler de veriyor. Bir anlamda o dönemin Mersin'ini, Mersin insanını anlatıyor. İşte ikinci yapıtı bence ilginç kılan özelliği bu. Düşünebiliyor musunuz, çocukluğunuzun ve ilk gençliğinizin geçtiği yerler, en azından adını duyduğunuz insanlar, düşlerinizi süsleyen filmler ve sanatçılar, yıllar sonra aniden bir kitapta karşınıza çıkıyor. Aldığım hazzı paylaşmak, kitabı hemşerilerimize tanıtmak amacıyla zaman yitirmeden bu satırları kaleme aldım. Özellikle Mersin'in geçmişine ilgi duyuyorsanız, kitabı elinize aldığınızda eminim siz de bitirmeden bırakamayacaksınız. Kitapta geçen kişi ve yer adları size de bir şeyler ifade ediyorsa, sayfaları çevirdikçe, küllenmeye yüz tutmuş anılarınızın canlandığını duyumsayacak, öğrendiklerinizden mutlu olacaksınız. Kimi bölümleri okurken duygulanacak, kimi bölümlerde gülecek; ve o dönemde de, hukuk kurallarının değil keyfiliğin egemen olduğunu, nesnelliğe değil öznelliğe prim verildiğini görünce sinirleneceksiniz. Atatürk, Refik Koraltan, Hasan Saka, Recep Peker, Şükrü Kaya, Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Ihsan Doğramacı, Sakıp Sabancı gibi ünlülere ilişkin gün ışığına çıkmamış anıları ilk ağızlardan dinleyecek; Kurtuluş Rıza, Mehmet Çavuş, İbraam Onbaşı, Rifat Bey gibi sıradan insanlarımızın dünyasını tanıyacaksınız. Müftü Deresi ve Müftü Köprüsü adlarının nereden geldiğini; Mersin'in şimdiki nüfusunun büyük çoğunluğunun adını bile duymadığından emin olduğum, ancak hemen tüm Mersinlilerin de güzel anlar yaşadığı Güneş Sinemasını kimlerin nasıl yaptırdığını, ilk şeklinin nasıl olduğunu; ilk tekstil fabrikasının nerede ve kimlere ait olduğunu; ve son dönemlerini anımsadığım ancak şimdilerde yalnızca sokak ve durak adında geçen plajın önceki durumu gibi Mersin'e ilişkin kimi "ayrıntıları" öğreneceksiniz İşte Sayın Ersoy'un anılarından ikisi. Her biri Türkiye'nin müzminleşen bir hastalığını sergiliyor. İlki, yazarın çocuk yaşta başından geçen traji-komik olaylar: Sekiz dokuz yaşlarındaki çocukların oyun amacıyla kurdukları "Kızıl Ölüm Çetesi"ni Devletin 7-8 yıl sonra farkına varıp ciddiye alması; polis müdürünün ve MIT'in, varsayılan "gomonist" çetesini ortaya çıkarmaya çalışması; bu soruşturmanın ancak kentin ileri gelenlerinin araya girmesiyle durdurulabilmesi; aradan 7 yıl daha geçtikten sonra bu "Kızıl Çete"nin kurucusuna (yazara) pasaport verilmemesi; dönemin TBMM Başkanının (Refik Koraltan'ın) bile çocuk yaştaki Uğur'un çete kurup zararlı faaliyetlerde bulunduğuna inanması ve yine O'nun himmetiyle pasaport alınabilmesi... Bunları okuyunca güler misiniz, kızar mısınız? Ben kahkahalarla güldüm. Diğer anı ise, Mersin'in başarılı valisi Tevfik Sırrı Gür'e ilişkin ve siyaset esnafının kamu görevlilerine tasallutunun bir örneği. Mersin'e gerçekten çok şey (Lise, Halkevi, Stadyum, Ticaret Lisesi, Atatürk ve İnönü'nün heykelleri vd) kazandıran vali Gür'ün kişiliğini ve yazarın bu konudaki duygu ve düşüncelerini yansıtan bölümü yapıttan (s.168-169) olduğu gibi aktarmak isterim. Sözü edilen olayın, 1940'ların ikinci yarısındaki, ekmeğin karneye bağlandığı, un ve şekeri bulmanın olanaksız olduğu günlerde geçtiği de dikkate alınmalı. "Bir pazar günü vali bizim eve geldi. Havadan sudan biraz konuştuktan sonra, 'Yakup, senden bir ricam var, ama söylemeye utanıyorum. Bizim oğlan günlerdir börek diye tutturdu. Acaba iki avuç un vermen mümkün mü? Bunu başkasından isteyemem, sonra bunu kullanmaya kalkarlar.' dedi. Düşünebiliyor musunuz, Çukurova'nın bir ilinin valisi, iki avuç un rica ediyor. Bu adamın her gün elinden tonlarca buğday ve un geçiyor, ama o bunun bir gramına bile dokunmuyor. Kendi için değil oğlu çok istedi diye, bunu kötüye kullanmayacağını bildiği bir arkadaşından rica ediyor, hem de sadece iki avuç. (...) o günün iki partisi, Demokrat Parti ve CHP il yönetimleri ilk kez bir konuda anlaştılar ve valinin alınması için Ankara'ya başvurdular! Vali ile ilgili şikayet iki nedene dayanıyordu; diktatör gibi davranmak ve para yemek! İki parti bir olunca Ankara gerekeni yaptı ve bir yıldırım kararla Tevfik Sırrı Gür Kastamonu'ya atandı, bir süre sonra da emekli oldu. Emekli olduktan sonra yaşadığı mütevazı ve hatta sıkıntılı hayat bilmiyorum onun hakkında çirkin dedikodu yapanları biraz olsun utandırdı mı? Acaba bu kişiler kör olma tehlikesi ile karşılaşan emekli valinin ameliyat olabilmek için borç almak zorunda kaldığını duydular mı?" Mersin, yerel yöneticiler açısından ne yazık ki hiç şanslı olmadı; bu nedenle yıllara yenik düştü. Bugünün Mersini, Cevdet Çağla'nın karcığar makamında bestelediği "Mersin Mersin güzel Mersin/ Genç kız gibi şuhsun, gençsin/ Akdeniz’in kenarında/ İnci gibi bir çiçeksin" dizelerine ilham kaynağı olan Mersin değil artık. Sayın Ersoy da bu geçeği özlemle dile getiriyor yapıtının sonunda. Duygu yüklü şu tümcelere yürekten katılmamak olası mı? "Mersin, kırk yıl önce bahçeler içinde, zevkli bir mimariye sahip ev ve konaklardan oluşan şirin bir şehirdi. Denizi masmaviydi ve tertemizdi. Şehir mis gibi portakal çiçeği kokar ve bülbüller öterdi bahçelerde. Müslüman, Hıristiyan, Musevi, Alevi, Sünni ayırımı yoktu, herkes birbirine saygılıydı. Temiz giyimli insanların dolaştığı caddelerde, lokantalarda, pastanelerde görgü ve uygarlık vardı. Kontrol edilemeyen göç, yanlış yorumlanan demokrasi, politik ve kişisel çıkar gözeten, vizyonsuz yöneticiler sayesinde, çirkin beton yığınları yeşili katletti, denizin mavisini grileştirdi. Sahilde kırk kilometre boyunca uzanan görgüsüzlük simgesi koca binalar şehri denizden tecrit etti. Kibar, görgülü, uygar insanların yerini, köşeyi dönmek hırsıyla yanan simsiyah bir kalabalık aldı. Çiçek kokusunun yerini lağım kokusu, bülbül sesinin yerini ise şımarık, görgüsüz klakson sesleri aldı. Mersin'de eski Mersin'i yaşatan tek yer, ölülerin yattığı şehir mezarlığı. Orada tanıdığım kimseler caddelerde rastladıklarımdan kat kat fazla..." Bir Zamanlar Mersin'de, özellikle Mersin'in geçmişinin gelecek kuşaklara aktarılabilmesi açısından çok önemli bir çalışma. Ellerinize sağlık Sayın Ersoy. Kim bilir yazılabilecek/yazılması gereken daha nice anılar vardır. Bana sorarsanız, zaman tüneline dalıp 1930'lu, 1940'lı yılların Mersin'ine keyifli bir yolculuk yapma fırsatını kaçırmayınız, derim. ''Laf kitaptan açılmışken, büyük bir zevkle okuduğum iki kitaptan daha söz etmek istiyorum. Bunlardan biri, Sayın Uğur Ersoy'un "Bir zamanlar Mersin'de" başlığıyla yayımlanan, çocukluk ve gençlik anıları. Bu çok "keyifli" kitabı okurken, 1930'ların, 40'ların Türkiye'sini bir kez daha hissediyorsunuz. Bu mühendislerden bazılarının öyle bir üslupları var ki korkarım sonunda bizi işsiz bırakacaklar... '' (Toktamış Ateş, Cumhuriyet, 09/10/1997) Özdemir İnce yazısı Efsane vali Tevfik Sırrı Gür 17 Şubat 2001 - A + Özdemir İNCE Hemşerim, ODTÜ öğretim üyesi Prof. Dr. Uğur Ersoy bana üç kitabını gönderdi: ‘‘Bir Zamanlar Mersin'de’’, ‘‘Bir Efsane Bir Demet İnsan’’ ve ‘‘Sislerin Ardında Kaybolmayanlar’’. Benim tarihsel açıdan çok önemsediğim türde kitaplar. Uğur Ersoy, aile tarihi, kent tarihi ve dönem tarihi kazısı yapıyor. Bir süre sonra bu üç kitap üzerine başka bir yazı yazacağım. Ya bu sütunda olur ya da bir edebiyat dergisinde. *Çocukluğumda, bir yatırın türbesini yıktırmak istediği için gözleri kör olan bir valinin ‘‘ibretlik’’ öyküsü anlatılırdı halk arasında: İşçiler türbenin duvarını yıkıyorlar. Ertesi gün geliyorlar ki duvar sapasağlam. Duvarı gene yıkıyorlar. Ertesi gün gene sapasağlam. Sonunda yatır, emir kullarını değil emir veren valiyi cezalandırıp gözlerini kör ediyor. Sözü edilen kişi 1942 yılında Mersin'e atanan vali Tevfik Sırrı Gür. Valinin ‘‘yatır’’ tarafından cezalandırılması elbette ‘‘tevatür’’den başka bir şey değil. Ama, Tevfik Sırrı Gür'ün mütevazı emeklilik döneminde bir göz ameliyatı geçirdiği doğru. Uğur Ersoy'un kitabından (Bir Zamanlar Mersin'de, Ss. 165-170) öğrendiğimize göre, CHP ile Demokrat Parti'nin ortak çabasıyla ve ‘‘diktatör gibi davranmak ve para yemek’’ gerekçesiyle Mersin'den sürdürülen vali, gözlerini ameliyat ettirmek için borç para almış. Erdemlerini göklere çıkardığımız halk, aynı zamanda nankör ve acımasızdır. Kimi zaman siyasal safsatanın iğvasına kapılıp akrep gibi sokar. *Vali Tevfik Sırrı Gür bizim kuşak için tam anlamıyla bir efsaneydi. Zenginlerden para toplayarak, okuduğumuz ‘‘müthiş’’ liseyi yaptırmıştı. Bizden birkaç dönem önce, lise öğrencileri 67 kilometrelik tren yolculuğu yaparak her gün Adana'ya giderlerdi. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, gene bağış topma yöntemiyle Türkiye'nin en güzel Halkevi'ni yaptırmıştı. Türkiye'nin tek döner sahnesi olan Halkevi sahnesinde Devlet Operası'nın Madam Butterfly'ı sahnelemiştir. 1950'den sonra, Demokrat Parti'nin saltanat döneminde halkevleri kapatılınca, salon sinemaya dönüştürüldü ve döner sahne dönmez oldu. Tevfik Sırrı Gür'ün Mersin'e kazandırdıkları sadece bunlar değil. Uğur Ersoy'un tanıklığıyla anımsadıklarım var: Ticaret Lisesi, Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu, Tüccar Kulübü, 1950'den sonra bitirilen Stadyum, pek emin değilim ama galiba istasyon binası ve benim için özel bir önemi olan Akkahve... Ders çalıştığım, kitap okuduğum, Paris hayalleri kurduğum Akkahve... Mersin 1950'lerde bir Avrupa kentiydi. *Uğur Ersoy'un babası, Tevfik Sırrı Gür'ün Mülkiye'den sınıf arkadaşı. Vali bir pazar günü Yakup Ersoy'a ev ziyaretine geliyor. Havadan sudan konuştuktan sonra, ‘‘Yakup, senden bir ricam var, ama söylemeye utanıyorum. Bizim oğlan günlerdir börek diye tutturdu. Acaba iki avuç un vermen mümkün mü? Bunu başkasından isteyemem, sonra bunu kullanmaya kalkarlar’’ diyor. İkinci Dünya Savaşı dönemi... Gerisini Uğur Ersoy'un kitabından aktarıyorum: ‘‘Devlet üretilen tahıla el koymuş ve ekmek vesikaya bağlanmıştı. Şeker ve un bulmak olanaksızdı. Tahin helvası bile pekmezle yapılır olmuştu. Devlet, çiftçi olup da tahıl üretenlere ürettiklerinin küçük bir bölümünü bırakıyordu. Bu nedenle çiftçinin durumu diğer halk kesimlerine göre daha iyiydi. Bizim tarlalarımız olduğundan, ender de olsa börek yiyebiliyorduk... Düşünebiliyor musunuz, Çukurova'nın bir ilinin valisi, iki avuç un rica ediyor. Bu adamın her gün elinden tonlarca buğday ve un geçiyor, ama o bunun bir gramına bile dokunmuyor. Kendi için değil oğlu istedi diye, bunu kötüye kullanmayacağını bildiği bir arkadaşından un rica ediyor, hem de sadece iki avuç. İşte benim dönemin yöneticilerinden bir çoğu böyleydi.’’ *1950 seçim kampanyasında, dönemin İçişleri Bakanı Emin Erişigil Mersin'e geliyor. Bakan, Vali'nin ve Yakup Ersoy'un sınıf arkadaşı. Tevfik Sırrı Gür, Yakup Bey'in, Bakan'ı karşılama önerisini şu gerekçe ile kabul etmiyor: ‘‘Yakup, Emin özel bir ziyaret için gelmiş olsaydı, arkadaşımız olarak seve seve karşılamaya giderdim. Bakan olarak resmi bir ziyarete gelseydi, ben vali olarak elbette onu karşılardım. Ama bugün o bir partili olarak geliyor. Ben oraya gidersem devletin tarafsızlığına aykırı davranışta bulunmuş olurum,’’ diyor. Ve aynı gün, güneş battıktan sonra seçim konuşması yapmak isteyen bakana ‘‘yasalara aykırı olduğu için’’ izin vermiyor. *Türkiye bir zamanlar çağı yakalar gibi olmuştu. Kimilerinin ileri sürdüğü gibi, çağı gerçekten (?) ıskalamışsa, bunun sorumlularını arayıp bulmadan bütün Cumhuriyet'i mahkûm etmek vicdansızlık olur Tevfik Sırrı Gür efsanesi yalanlar, gerçekler… Abdullah Ayan 21.5.2012 Tevfik Sırrı Gür efsanesi yalanlar, gerçekler… Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ü efsane halinde bize anlatan detaylı bilgiler Şinasi Develi’ nin kaleminden çıkma… Develi dışında sesini çıkaranlar olmamış mı? Olmuş ta, ne hikmetse yazıya, kağıda dökememişler… Aslında Gür, kendisinden önce gelenlerden de, sonrasında baş tacı ettiklerimizden de çok farklı biri değil. Ama çok önemli bir özelliği var. Develi gibi yazdıklarını referans kabul ettiğimiz bir isimle hem anlatılmaz, anlaşılmaz yakınlığa sahip, hem de 1950’ de Demokrat partinin iktidara gelişiyle Valilik dönemi tüm boyutlarıyla masaya yatırılan biri, Demokrat partinin devrilmesiyle bir anda anlaşılması güç biçimde efsane haline getiriliyor. Üstelik 1960 darbesinin ardından unutulan bu Valiye birileri kendisinin Mersin’den ayrıldığı dönemde bile verilmeyen payeleri layık görmeye başlamışlar… Örneğin daha kendisi Mersin’e gelmeden yıllar önce biriktirilmeye başlanan ve Valilik emrine verilen İhracatçı Birliklerinin büyük katkısıyla yapılan Lise binası… Yıllar boyu üst üste koyulan ve sonunda 100 bin lirayı bulan bu paraya ilaveten ithalatçılık yapan ve ithalat izinleri Vali Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün iki dudağının arasında olan iş adamlarının da payı var elbette. O iş adamları ki, 2.dünya savaşının toz dumanı içinde bürokrasinin icat ettiği yöntemle ithal ettikleri malları belirlenmiş kâr oranlarını ekleyerek Valilik eliyle devretmek zorunda kalmışlar… Böyle bir düzende iş adamı kendisinden bağış yapmasını isteyen, astığı astık/kestiği kestik, üstelik gücünü devletten alan, ilin devletle özdeş ismini geri çevirebilir mi? Hayır deme şansı var mı? Zaten salınan Varlık Vergisiyle devletin ve onun kentteki gölgesinin nelere kadir olduğunu yaşayarak görmüş… Miskavi’ ye, Gandur’ a 600 bin lira, Şevket Sümer ile Fuat Morel’ e 500 lira vergi salan bir düzen bu… Sümer ile Morel’ in özelliği ne derseniz, söyleyeyim. Tek parti döneminin en güçlü isimleri… İstanbul’dan Mersin’ e kapağı attığında, manifatura ithalatçısı iş adamlarının tezgahtarı olarak işe başlayanların bir süre sonra köşeyi döndükleri, fırsatlardan yararlanmayı bildikleri bereketli vahanın kahramanları… Belediye Meclisi, il genel meclisi, Ticaret Odası meclisinin, yönetim kurullarının, Tüccar Kulübünün, aklınıza ne tür güçlü örgüt gelirse oranın hakimleri, değişmez aktörleri, başkanları… Üstelik başında il Valisinin bulunduğu 5 kişilik “Varlık Vergi miktarlarını belirleme komisyonun da üyeleri, ne hikmetse hep aynı isimler… Kanun oluşturulacak komisyonda halktan iki kişinin de yer almasını uygun bulmuş ya, tek parti, dönemin ruhuna uygun halk temsilcilerini çıkarmakta gecikmemiş… Tek partinin Belediye ve Ticaret Odasını oluşturan gücü, Varlık vergisi komisyon üyelerini de Vali marifetiyle atamış oraya… Vali dediğinizin zaten o günlerde taşıdığı iki şapkası var. Hem devlet adına her türlü kararı alacak, hem de partinin il başkanı aynı zamanda… İşte böyle bir dönemin yangın yerine çevirdiği günlerde Tevfik Sırrı Gür Muş’ tan Mersin’e atanmış… Daha önceki yazılarda tek kalem kalmışların bize anlattığı efsane Valinin marifetlerini anlatmaya başlamıştık. Tek taraflı biçimde yıkanmaya çalışılan beyinleri karıştırma adına yıllardır resmi tarih gibi ezberletilenin dışındaki o bürokratın gerçek yüzünü anlatmayı sürdürmekte yarar var… Efsane Valinin her şeye hakim olduğu, piyasayı kontrol ettiği, ithal mallarını en uygun koşullarla halka intikal ettirmesi gereken dönemle ilgili en çarpıcı örnekler Mersinin ekmek ve şekerde yaşadıklarıdır. Mersinli, efsane Valinin bitirmekle övündüğü Halkevi’ nin döner sahnesinden çok farklı yerlerde resmi fiyatın beş katına almaya razı olduğu şeker ve ekmeği aramakla meşguldür. 5 Şubat 1947 günü Yeni Mersin gazetesinin birinci sayfasını iki haber süslemektedir: “Vagonsuzluk yüzünden, 120 Vagonluk limon ve portakalın çürüyor” “Piyasada sebebi meçhul bir kriz daha: Karaborsada toz şekerin kilosu 300 kuruşa satılıyor. Piyasada şeker yok. İşin garip tarafı bu yokluğun sebebini izah edecek bir makam da yok” (Karanlık dönemde şeker fiyatlarının 480 kuruşa kadar çıktığına da tanık oldu o dönemde insanlar –aa-) O günün koşullarında kağıdını da Valinin tahsis ettiği gazetelerin doğrudan Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ ü doğrudan telaffuz etmek ne haddine? Gazeteler yine de dolaylı biçimde gerçeği ortaya koymaya çalışıyor. İş adamının durumu çok daha farklı… O günlerde büyük kısmı karaborsaya bir biçimde yansıyan tatlı kazançlı ithalat var ama bunun yanında Varlık vergisi yaraları da kanamaya devam ediyor. Yaşanan depremin enkazı daha kalkmamış ki… Varlık vergisinin ocak söndüren, bir günün içinde insanları bitirip ardından Aşkale’ ye süren acımasız uygulamasının can yakıcı ateşi henüz sıcaklığını korurken, Mersin gibi ithalat cenneti bir yere gelen Valinin hangi talebi geri çevrilebilir ki? Çevrilmiyor da zaten… Bir yandan İthalat ve İhracatçıları aynı çatı altında toplayan Birlikler, öte yandan hambezin bile bulunmaması nedeniyle, insanların kefensiz gömüldüğü o günlerde ithal ettikleri her üründen inanılmaz paralar kazanan ve bunların bir kısmını doğal olarak Valinin parmağını oynatması karşısında bağışlayan iş adamları… Derme çatma biçimde de olsa bitiyor lise binası… Ama kimsenin aklına gelmiyor “hamiyetli iş adamlarının” bağışlarıyla, yapımı süren binaya Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ ün adını vermek… Zaten bir biçimde kendisini getiren partinin bile artık göğüsleyemediği uygulamaları ve yoksul halka zulme varan baskıları nedeniyle Mersin’ den uzaklaştırılan Valiyi efsane ilan edip, adını okula verme cesaretini kim gösterebilir ki? O cesareti gösterecek olanların 27 Mayıs darbesini beklemeleri gerekiyordu… Darbe sayesinde siyaset sahnesini rakiplerinden temizleyenlerin boş buldukları arenada hayata geçirdikleri uygulamalardan biri de Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ den efsane yaratıp adını Mersin Lisesine ve Şehir Stadyumuna verme yönünde kampanyalar başlatmaktı… İtiraf etmek gerekirse başardılar da… Liseyi anlattık ta, Stadyumun Tevfik Sırrı Gür ile bağlantısı çok daha ilginç bir hikâyeydi aslında… ** Yıllardır bu kentte tek yanlı bir efsane balonu şişirildi. 1940’ ların toz dumanı içinde Mersin’de Vali olarak hüküm süren, Türkiye’ nin en büyük Halkevi’ ni konduracağım diye, halkın zaten aynı hükümran sayesinde ancak karaborsadan temin ettiği ekmeğe bile haraç gibi harç salan, saracağı bezi bulamadığı için, halkın ölüsünü kefensiz gömmesine seyirci Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün gerçek yüzünü anlatmayı kendi adıma namus borcu olarak görüyorum. Bu nedenle kaldığımız yerden devam edelim. Darbe sayesinde siyaset sahnesini rakiplerinden temizleyenlerin boş buldukları arenada hayata geçirdikleri uygulamalardan biri de Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ den efsane yaratıp adını Mersin Lisesine ve Şehir Stadyumuna verme yönünde kampanyalar başlatmaktı… İtiraf etmek gerekirse başardılar da… Liseyi bir önceki yazıda anlattık ta, Stadyumun Tevfik Sırrı Gür ile bağlantısı çok daha ilginç bir hikayeydi aslında… Hazineye ait Müftü Deresinin batısında yer alan kumluğu işaretlemekten ibaretti efsane Valinin stadyum üzerindeki HAKKI… O kadar ki, bırakın Gür’ ü, ondan sonra gelen Valilerin bile stadyum yapımıyla ilgili beş yıl boyunca buldukları tüm kaynak 16 bin lirayı aşmamıştı… Derken 1950’ de Demokrat Partinin iktidara gelmesiyle Mersinin şansı bir anda döndü. 1946-50 yılları arasında muhalif partinin kazandığı üç ilden biri olan Mersin’in aforoz edilme süreci Demokrat Partinin iktidara gelişiyle sona erdi. Mersin’in varlık sebebi ve her şeyi olan limanın yapımı için düğmeye basılmasıyla sınırlı değildir yapılanlar… Stadyuma da el atılır. 5 yıl boyunca toplam 16 bin lira harcanan stadyuma 1951 yılında 156 bin lira kaynak ayrılır. Böylece bitirilir stadyum… 19 Mayıs 1952 yılında hizmete açılır… Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ ün Mersin’den uzaklaştırılmasından tam beş yıl sonra… O günlerdeki adıyla Mersin Stadyumunun açılışına davet edilen Galatasaray yoğun program nedeniyle olumsuz yanıt verince, o günlerin güçlü İstanbul takımlarından Beykoz ve İstanbulspor’ a teklif götürülür.. 5 bin lira karşılığında gelmeyi kabul eden Beykoz* kulübüyle anlaşma imzalanır. -İstanbul liginin en enerjik ve en uyumlu takımı olarak tanıtılan Beykoz’ un o yıl üç büyüklerin ardından klasmanda dördüncü olduğu yazılmaktadır o günlerdeki gazetelerde- Mersin gazetelerinde yayınlanan İçel Beden Terbiyesi Bölge Müdürlüğü ilanlarında şöyle duyurulur etkinlik: “Mersin Karması-Beykoz ile 18 Mayıs 1952 Pazar günü saat 16’ da ve 19 Mayıs 1952 pazartesi günü saat (17) de karşılaşıyor. Yurt ölçüsünde büyük önemi olan bu heyecanlı maçları takip etmek fırsatını kaçırmayalım.” 17 Mayıs günlü nüshasında maçlarla ilgili ilginç detaylara yer verir Yeni Mersin: “Şehrimiz Beden Terbiyesi Bölge Müdürlüğünün davetlisi olarak iki maç yapmak üzere bugün saat 20’ de Mersin’e gelmesi kuvvetle muhtemel olan Beykoz takımı yarın yeni stadyumdaki ilk maçı takviyeli Demirspor takımı ile yapacaktır” Sonuç mu? Hadi onu da söyleyelim: Takviyeli Demirspor’u 2-1 yenen Beykoz, İdmanyurdu ile 2-2 berabere kalır. -Türkiye’ nin nefesini tutarak beklediği Fenerbahçe-Galatasaray maçının 2-2 bittiği gün İdmanyurdu’ nun yeni stadyumdaki ilk maçını da aynı skorla sonuçlandırdığını tarihe not düşme adına vurgulamakta yarar var.- Yıllarca Lise yanındaki derme çatma sahada yapılmaya gayret edilen maçlar, kumluk ta olsa, iyi kötü bir stada kavuşur. İşte Mersin stadyumunun yapılışının gerçek öyküsü… Efsane Tevfik Sırrı Gür masalını değneksiz köyde yıllardır başarıyla anlatmayı sürdürenlere umarım ders olur. Elbette bununla sınırlı değildir Tevfik Sırrı Gür ile ilgili anlatacaklarımız… Ayrıldığı günlerde Belediye Meclisinde Bahri Ok’ un yaptığı konuşmanın satır araları Halkevi yapacağım diye kentin en güzel parkına kıyan, ağaçlarını kesen, garibim köylüleri taş çekmeğe zorlayan, yandaki kilisenin kanunla korumaya alınmış alanına tecavüz eden, bir başka kilisenin taşlarını söküp bu binaya döşeten bir efsaneyi tüm boyutlarıyla ve bugüne kadar yutturulanın dışındaki yüzüyle anlatacak ibretlikte… *Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ü efsane olarak anlatan en önemli yazılı doküman Şinasi Develi’ nin kaleminden çıkma… Gerçekçi bir ifadeyle objektif bir anlatımdan çok “çakma” bir Tevfik Sırrı Gür destanı var elimizde… Mersin Valiliğinden ayrıldıktan sonra bir dönem Gür’ün avukatlığını da üstlenen Develi’ nin, efsaneyi! Anlattığı kitabına göz attığımda maddi pek çok hataya rastladım. Örneğin yukarıda bitirilme öyküsünü tümüyle yazılı arşivlere dayanarak verdiğimiz Mersin Şehir Stadyumunun açılışıyla ilgili de yanlış bilgiler içeriyor Şinasi Develi’ nin kitapları… 17.500 kişilik olarak tasarlanan stadyumla ilgili olarak Gür’ün eleştiriler aldığı… 1952 yılında Galatasaray-İdmanyurdu maçıyla açıldığı… Gibi bilgiler… Birincisi Tevfik Sırrı Gür dönemini bırakın, 1951 yılına kadar 6 yıl boyunca komik paralar harcanmış ve tribün adına hiçbir şey yapılmamış bir stadyumun gerçek anlamda bugünkü tribünlere kavuşması 1952 resmi açılışının bile çok sonrasına denk geliyor. Açılış ise yukarıda anlatmaya çalıştığım gibi 19 Mayıs törenleri de fırsat bilinerek 18 Mayıs günü saat 16’ da yapılan takviyeli Mersin karması-Beykoz maçı ile gerçekleşir. Zaten o açılışa Galatasaray’ ın gelmesi mümkün değildir. Çünkü aynı gün ezeli rakibi Fenerbahçe ile nefeslerin tutulduğu bir maça çıkmış ve 2-2 berabere kalmıştır Sarı kırmızılılar… ** Tevfik Sırrı Gür daha önce Valilik yaptığı Elazığ ve Muş’ ta da tüm kaynakları zorlayarak bir takım işler yapmaya çalışan biriydi ama kıt kanaat geçinen iki ilde de olanaklar sınırlıydı. Oysa geldiği Mersin çok farklı, deyim yerindeyse çok bereketliydi. Özellikle savaşın yarattığı karaborsa, ithalat ihracata dayalı liman kentini daha bir zengin kılmış, bu zenginlikten nemalanan iş adamları yeni varlık vergilerinin başlarına gaileler açmasındansa, kazançlarının büyükçe bölümünü adına kim ne derse desin, şehrin en güçlü isminin parmağını şaklatması halinde vermeye hazırlardı… Bağış, dershane yapımı, Kızılay’a yardım, Stadyum yapımına destek, özellikle de Sırrı Gür’ün ve o dönem CHP’ sinin her şeyden önde tuttuğu Halkevi’ nin yapımı… Tevfik Sırrı Gür Mersin bir yana tüm ülkeyi etkileyecek kalıcı eser yaratma hedefi doğru belirlemişti. Kaynak konusunda yokluğu çekilen ürünlere ek vergiler, ithalat üzerinden devletin aldığı vergiler ötesinde narh koyma, varlık vergisi nedeniyle titreyen iş adamları emre amade duruyordu nasılsa… Kendisinden önce yeni Halkevi binasının yapımı kararlaştırılmıştı ama, üç yıl boyunca toplanan para 4 bin liradan ibaretti… İşte bu ruh haliyle çıkar yola… Öncelikle dönemin CHP Genel Sekreteri Memduh Şevket Esendal’ ın kapısını çalar. Kendilerinden yardım almadan, projesi dahil her şeyiyle yapımını üstleneceğini söyleyen gözü pek Vali’ ye istediği desteği fazlasıyla verir… Şimdi sıra söz verdiği biçimde ve parti ile devletten para almadan mucizeyi gerçekleştirmeye gelmiştir… Şöyle anlatır durumu: “Teknik sorumluluğu göze alarak projeleri hazırlamak ve bu şekilde yapılmasına karar vermek; muhiti, alakadarları bu karara inandırmak mümkün olabilirdi. Ancak, emsali inşaata göre işin muhtaç olduğu milyonları temin etmek mevzuun en hayati tarafı idi.” Kısaca para dışında diğer mevzuların teferruattan ibaret olduğunu çok iyi bilmektedir.. Detay olmasına detay ama yine de bazı konular daha başta canını sıkar… Örneğin Arap Ortodoks cemaatine ait kilise ile girdiği mücadele… Bugünlerin İstiklal Caddesi üzerinde, İleri İlkokulunun karşısındaki mekanda yer alan Halkevi binasının yetersizliği yeni ve modern Halkevi yapımını gündeme getirdiğine göre öncelikle yeni bir alan bulunmasının farkındadır. En uygun yer olarak o günlerin Çardak mahallesi olarak ta adlandırılan gecekondu bölgesini keşfeder. Zaten bir bölümüne daha önce Vali Konağının yapıldığı bölgeyi gecekondulardan temizlemek istimlak gibi para isteyen uygulamalardan çok daha kolaydır. Ancak Gür’ün tasarladığı Halkevi binası için yeterli değildir belirlenen alan. Gayri Müslimlerin oturduğu teneke barakalardan oluşan parsele komşu Arap Ortodoks kilisesini katma fikri gelir aklına. Cemaate kendince geri çevrilmeyecek bir teklif götürür. Nader ailesince kiliseye bağışlanan 2 bin m2 lik arsanın Halkevine katılmasına rıza gösterilmesi halinde, kendilerine şimdi ki Bit pazarının kalbinde yer alan Rum Ortodoks kilisesini vermeyi önerir… Bir zamanların Mersin’ inine damgasını vuran Mavromati ve Bodossaki gibi zenginlerin katkısıyla yapılan ve mermerleriyle, taşları bile yurt dışından getirilen bu kilise 1. dünya savaşının ardından çekip gitmek zorunda kalan Rumların tükenmesiyle! Zaten kullanılmamakta, her gün biraz daha yıpranmakta, özellikle de yıpratılmaktadır. Teklifi değerlendiren Arap Ortodokslar biraz da Lozan’ ın verdiği güvencenin cesaretiyle geri çevirir. Aslında cazip gibi görünen öneriyi ret etmelerinin çok haklı bir nedeni daha vardır. Devlet adına verdiğini söylediği söze inanmamaktadırlar çünkü… Daha önce kendisinden yedikleri kazığı unutmaları mümkün değildir. Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ ün Mersin’deki ilk işi Vali konağı ile şimdinin Çamlıbel’i –o günlerin Kışla Caddesi- arasında kalan yolu genişletmektir… Genişletirken kiliseye ait yolun bir kısmını yola katar ama istimlak falan bir yana izin bile istemez kimseden. Kilisenin hayli önemli bir kısmını kendilerinden habersiz yola katan ve en küçük özrü bile aklına getirmeyen Valiyi asla bağışlamazlar. Kiliseyi Halkevine katma önerisini o nedenle tereddütsüz geri çevirirler… Gür ise intikamını Rumlara ait Ortodoks Kilisesini taş üstünde taş bırakmayacak biçimde söküp, yaptırmakta olduğu unutulmaz esere malzeme yapar. Tüm dış cephesi dünyanın en kaliteli mermerleriyle kaplı, çift çan kulesine sahip, bir zamanlar Mavromati’ nin her dönüşünü çan çalarak kutlayan bu kilise tarih sahnesinden bir daha izine rastlanmayacak biçimde silinir… Taşları ve mermerleri Rumlara ait Ortodoks Kilisesinden alınan Halkevi binasının kiremitleri de kaderin garip cilvesi olsa gerek Yunanlılara ait batan bir gemiden sağlanır. Balkan savaşı sırasında Anamur kıyılarında Marsilya cinsi kiremit dolu bir Yunan gemisinin batırıldığı ve batağın Gilindere açıklarında bulunduğu o dönemin öykülerindendir. Birkaç dalgıçla anlaşır Vali, gemiden çıkardıkları 200 bin kiremit Halkevi binasının çatısını örter… O günlerin maliyetleriyle 2 milyon Liraya çıkacağı hesaplanan ancak bu türden ince ayarlarla 1 milyon 28 bin liraya mal edilen Halkevinin taş, mermer, kiremit dışındaki nakit para ihtiyacı nereden sağlandı derseniz… Asıl anlatılması gereken de işin o yanı… Ekmek bulamayan halkın süpürge sapındaki tohuma talim ettiği günlerde aynı halk opera dinlesin diye yola koyulan Valinin ilk işlerinden biri, geniş kesimlerin temel ihtiyaç maddelerine zam yapmak olur. Gaz, tuz, bez diye adlandırılan üçlü… Tüm petrol ürünleri, demir mamulleri, çimento, yiyecek maddelerinden belli oranda para alınır.. Yetmez… Deli Dumrul’un köprüden geçenden iki, geçmeyenden bir akçe alma misali, Mersin Limanından ihraç edilen ve limana gelen her türlü emtiadan da Halkevine katkı ayağına para toplar… İş o boyutlara ulaşır ki, yoksul halkın kuyruğa girerek ve nüfus cüzdanını ibraz ederek Sümerbank’tan satın aldığı üç beş metre bezden bile –sinekten yağ misali- katkı payı alır. 2 yıl 8 ay süren inşaatın ardından açılışta topladığı paralarla ilgili bizzat şunları söyler: Bu milli mabedin yapılmasına ve tamamlanması için ne dedimse, ne istedimse inanarak verdiniz. Bazılarınızdan doğrudan doğruya mal ve para teberru istendi. Sevinerek verdiniz. Birçoklarınızdan muhtaç olduğumuz Petrol, Benzin, otomobil, kamyon lastiği, şu ve bu malı alırken bir teberru dileğinde bulunduk. Az ve çok demeden ödediniz. Varlık vergisi korkusunun yürekleri sardığı o belalı dönemde iş adamlarının da elini cebini atmasını ister efsane Vali… Bağış yapan isimleri de anar açılış konuşması sırasında: Mustafa Gazioğlu, Nazım Miskavi, Muhittin Aynaz, Gandur kardeşler, Şefik Kabaş, Arel Şirketi şeriklerinden Emrullah, Ahmet Gönen, Şadi Eliyeşil, Mustafa Erdiş, Hamit Demirel, Şefik Hariri, Necati Hancıoğlu, Kadri Sabuncu, Fuat Barbur… Az, çok demeden 10 bin-40 bin lira arasında değişen miktarlardaki bağışlara teşekkürlerini sunar… Yine kendi ifadesiyle köylülerden bile yararlanılmıştır ‘kudsi mekan’ ın tamamlanması için. Efsane Valinin zulme varan uygulamalarından yaka silken halk durmadan Ankara’ ya şikayetler yağdırır ama sonradan hakkında 1 soruşturmanın açıldığı öğrenilecek olan Gür’ e Ankara dokunmaz… Aksine, para vererek yapılması düşünülen Halkevi’ nin beleşe çıkarılmasından memnun kalan CHP Genel Merkezi mefruşat için 89 bin lira bağışta bulunur… 1944 Şubatında başlayan inşaat, büyük hızla tamamlanır. Türkiye’ nin döner sahneli üçüncü salonuna sahip yapısının açılışı 29 Ekim 1946 günü yine Tevfik Sırrı Gür’ün konuşmasıyla hizmete açılır… Ya sonra… Halkevi binasının tamamlanmasının birinci yıl dönümünü kutlamaya hazırlandığı günlerde Kastamonu’ ya atandığı haberiyle sarsılır. Mersin’den Kastamonu’ ya tayin bal gibi sürgün deyim yerindeyse tenzili rütbedir aslında… Orada da rahat durmaz. Uğradığı soruşturmalar nedeniyle durmadan maaşının bir kısmı kesilen Gür, 1950 seçimlerinin ardından iktidara gelen Demokrat Parti tarafından ilk Valiler kararnamesiyle görevden alınıp emekliye sevk edilir… Valinin diğer uygulamaları… Gözne yolunun yapılması sırasında köylülerin çalıştırılma yöntemine karşı isyanı andıran tepkiler… Onu efsane olarak lanse edenlerin kendisine mal ettikleri, Çocuk Esirgeme Kurumu binasının Lozan hükümlerini hiçe sayılarak gerçek sahiplerinden alınışı, kiliseye ait kız okuluna, mezarlığa, bahçeye vs. el koyuluşu… Birilerinin darbe gölgesinde ortaya attıkları efsane ile gerçekler epeyi farklı… Benim de karınca kararınca ışık tutmaya çalıştığım şey; yıllarca efsaneleri gerçek sananlara, farklı pencerede olup bitenleri anlatmaya çalışmak. İsteyen efsanelerle avunmaya devam eder, isteyen de acı gerçeklerle yüzleşir… Tercih gelecekte “siyah beyaz Mersin’i” farklı yanlarıyla okuma arzusu duyanlara kalmış…